


To Command A Commander

by LockXOn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach jahrelangem Militärdienst kann Roy nicht mehr allzu viel überraschen. So dachte er zumindest, bevor Edward ihn mit einem höchst pikanten Anliegen konfrontiert. Denn nun fühlt er sich nicht mehr ganz so abgebrüht wie zuvor, immerhin ist er verpflichtet, diesem Mann, halb so alt wie er selbst, eine in einem unbedachten Augenblick versprochene heiße Nacht zu gewähren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindliche Neugier

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2552623/)

Edward Elric stampfte missmutig durch die Korridore des East-City-Armeehauptquartiers Richtung Colonel Roy Mustangs Büro. Die Brüder hatten seit fast einer Woche nichts mehr von ihm gehört und auch ihre Recherchen in Hinsicht auf einen Weg, ihre missglückte Transmutation rückgängig zu machen, hatte keine neuen Hinweise ergeben. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch ihre Suche steckte in einer Sackgasse. Es war Alphonse gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, Roy aktiv um eine Mission zu bitten. Mit etwas Glück würden sie Alchemisten kennenlernen, die ihnen Informationen zustecken konnten! Wenn nicht, lenkte sie eine anderweitige Aufgabe aber wenigstens etwas von ihrer Arbeit ab und lockerte so eventuell ihre festgefahrenen Meinungen, um ihnen anschließend neue Perspektiven zu eröffnen. Manchmal war Alphonse wirklich zu vernünftig für sein Alter.

 

Edward trat die Tür zum Vorzimmer auf, in dem normalerweise Roys Mitarbeiter ihren Dienst verrichteten. Oder zumindest herumalberten. Diesmal jedoch war es verlassen. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie wahrscheinlich zum Mittagessen in die Kantine gegangen waren und er runzelte missmutig die Stirn. Womöglich war der Colonel sogar mit ihnen gegangen und gar nicht anwesend. Fantastisch. Den ganzen Weg umsonst gemacht! Er schnaubte gereizt, wollte jedoch nicht völlig unverrichteter Dinge wieder umkehren, ohne zumindest einen Versuch gestartet zu haben. Er hielt sich nicht mit Klopfen auf – vergebliche Liebesmüh, wenn ihm sowieso niemand antworten würde – und betrat Roys Büro. Der Colonel saß wie erwartet nicht an seinem Schreibtisch und beinahe hätte Edward ihn übersehen, wenn sich nicht, kurz bevor er die Tür wieder zuziehen konnte, etwas auf der Couch bewegt hätte. Er trat stirnrunzelnd ein und erkannte Roy, der es sich dort bequem gemacht hatte und offensichtlich tief und fest schlief. Er hatte ihn nicht sofort bemerkt, weil er vollständig in eine exakt auf die Farbe des Mobiliars abgestimmte Decke eingehüllt war. Doch Roy hatte sich glücklicherweise von der Seite auf den Rücken gedreht, wodurch Edward nicht nur auf die Bewegung aufmerksam gemacht wurde, sondern auch auf die durch das Verrutschen der Decke ein Stück weit freigelegte blaue Uniform.

 

Edward trampelte zu dem Schlafenden hin in der Hoffnung, ihn unsanft zu wecken, doch hatte er kein Glück, was ihn ein wenig wunderte. Es war nicht sonderlich gesund für einen Mann mit derart vielen Feinden wie dem Colonel, nicht bei dem kleinsten Geräusch schlagartig aus jedwedem Koma zu erwachen. Er tippte Roys Wange an: „He, Colonel Sarkasmus! Raus aus den Federn! Ihr Lieblingsalchemist ist hier und verlangt eine Audienz!“ Roys Augenbrauen zogen sich zwar etwas zusammen und ein leises Brummen entfuhr seiner Kehle, doch im nächsten Moment entspannten sich seine Züge auch schon wieder und sein Atem blieb tief und gleichmäßig. Edward schnaubte gereizt und setzte sich, sich durch die Haare fahrend, auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden Sofas. „Du bist so ein Penner“, murmelte er frustriert, „Machst du während deiner Arbeitszeit eigentlich auch was anderes als spötteln und faulenzen?!“ Roys Hand rutschte von ihrem Platz auf seinem Bauch und zog die Decke noch ein Stück weiter herunter. Dabei zuckte er nicht einmal.

 

Nein. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, so fest zu schlafen, zur Hölle, es war ungewöhnlich für jedermann, so völlig abwesend zu sein! Edward studierte das blasse Gesicht und erst jetzt fielen ihm die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen auf. Was auch immer es sein mochte, womit sich der wache Roy derzeit beschäftigte, es musste kraftaufwendig sein. Und was ihn dermaßen erschöpfte, war meistens wichtig. Wichtige Missionen wiederum enthielten fast immer bedeutende Geheimnisse. Vielleicht welche, die ihm und seinem Bruder nutzen konnten! Wenn er nett fragte, würde ihn Roy wohl in seine Aufgabe einweihen?

 

Edward war auf einmal sehr aufgeregt, aber irgendwie brachte er es auch nicht über sich, den erschöpften Mann zu wecken, selbst wenn er sich sicher war, es mit ernsthafter Bemühung sehr wohl zu schaffen. Roy sah einfach zu friedlich aus, außerdem schien er die Ruhe dringend nötig zu haben. Edward entschied sich, zu warten. Die Zeit versüßte er sich damit, Fehler im als „makellos“ gehandelten Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten zu finden. Und nach einiger Zeit konnte er den Blick aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr abwenden.

 

Roy hatte, trotz seines Alters von achtundzwanzig Jahren, etwas, was Neider als „Babyface“ bezeichneten. Obwohl Edward sich sicher war, das kein Gramm Fett zu viel in dem durchtrainierten Soldatenkörper steckte, waren seine Wangen weich und rundlich und luden zum Hineinkneifen ein. Nicht, dass jemals Gras über die Sache gewachsen wäre, wäre Edward diesem Instinkt nachgekommen und dabei erwischt worden. Etwas zu lange Wimpern für einen Mann ruhten auf den dunklen Zeichen der Übermüdung. Die alltägliche Rasur schien Roy ebenso ernst zu nehmen wie eine gründliche Haarwäsche, denn die Haut um sein Kinn erschien ebenso weich wie die schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm locker in die Stirn und über schmale, gleichmäßige Augenbrauen fielen. Edward musste, wenn er wie jetzt nicht von der höhnischen Stimme zur Weißglut getrieben wurde, eingestehen, dass sein Colonel ein höchst attraktiver Mensch war. Das bewiesen nicht nur seine vielen weiblichen Verehrerinnen, sondern auch die Begeisterung einiger Männer. Ein Gastwirt zum Beispiel, in dessen Haus sie einst eingekehrt waren, hatte beinahe eine Zeitung aufgefressen, die in einem Leitartikel ein großformatiges Foto von Roy abgedruckt hatte. Auf Alphonses irritierte Frage hin hatte sich der Mann nicht minder perplex gewundert, was bitteschön an dem Flame Alchemist nicht zum Vernaschen war. Edward hatte ihn necken wollen und ihn gewarnt, dass er bei diesem Weiberhelden keine Chance hatte, doch er hatte nur milde lächelnd abgewinkt, das Foto sauber herausgetrennt und es sich in den Ausschnitt gesteckt. Edward war sich sicher, dass Roy diese Form der Ehrerbietung niemals gutgeheißen hätte. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihm von Männern erwiesen wurde.

 

Der blonde Katastrophenmagnet war noch nie der Inbegriff von Geduld gewesen, und so war er auch dieses Mal an ihrem Ende angelangt, als er selbst nach dieser eingehenden Inspektion noch immer keine Anzeichen eines künftigen Erwachens seines Kommandanten feststellen durfte. Im Gegenteil, nach einer winzigen Drehung des Kopfes teilten sich die normalerweise giftigen Lippen hauchfein zu einem Ausdruck der vollkommenen Entspannung und Edwards Konzentration blieb auf ihnen haften. Roy hatte perfekte Lippen. Sie waren weder füllig noch kirschrot und ihm schauderte es. Was bei einer Frau zweifelsohne sehr erotisch gewirkt hätte, stand einem Mann einfach überhaupt nicht. Schon gar nicht einem so durch und durch männlichen Mann wie dem Flame Alchemist. Nein, seine Lippen waren nicht zu voll, nicht zu dunkel und – ehe sich Edward versah, hatte sich sein Finger in Bewegung gesetzt und Roy sanft über den Mund gestrichen – butterweich. Ja, so hatten sie auch ausgesehen. Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als Roy ein leises Seufzen entfuhr und der weggezogenen Hand einige wenige sehnsüchtige Millimeter folgte, als hätte er die Berührung gespürt, als angenehm erachtet und mehr davon verlangt.

 

Edwards Blick verdunkelte sich, als er schluckte und sich sicherheitshalber nach allen Seiten umdrehte. Er war jung, den Umständen entsprechend kerngesund und selbst für sein Alter sehr, sehr neugierig. Er war sich relativ sicher, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren, doch ebenso aufrichtig genug, sich einzugestehen, es nicht mit voller Überzeugung behaupten zu können, hatte er doch noch nie die Schmetterlinge verspüren dürfen, die Verliebten angeblich den Weg wiesen. Und was man ihm mit Sicherheit nicht vorwerfen konnte, war, nicht experimentierfreudig zu sein.

 

Ein kleines Küsschen. Auf den Mund. Nur, um zu testen, ob sich irgendwas regte. Würde es Roy merken? Und wenn, würde er es ihm nachtragen?

 

Edwards Augenbraue zuckte. Nachtragen wahrscheinlich nicht, doch würde er sich noch auf dem Totenbett darüber lustig machen. Wollte er es wirklich für einen winzigen Schritt Selbstfindung riskieren, dem sarkastischen Colonel Munition auf Lebenszeit zu gewähren? Und vor allem: Was, wenn sich nicht nur etwas regte, sondern handfest änderte? Und damit meinte Edward nicht nur die Funktionstüchtigkeit seiner Augen, sollte Roy zufällig seine Eskapaden mitbekommen und sie ihm mit ein paar gutgezielten Hieben zuschließen ...

 

Er knurrte lang und genervt: „Warum ist mit dir eigentlich nie was einfach, hm, Bastard?“ Vielleicht drang seine Stimme doch zu dem dämmernden Unterbewusstsein vor, denn wie als Antwort schluckte Roy trocken und fuhr mit der Zunge ein kleines Stück über Edwards „Studienobjekte“, ehe er wieder völlig bewegungslos verharrte, bis auf das sich sanfte Heben und Senken der Brust, dem einzigen Indikator, dass überhaupt noch warmes Leben in dem Körper hauste. Edward starrte eine Weile fassungslos auf ihn hinab. Dann stöhnte er und raufte sich wild die Haare: „Also gut, hör zu! Entweder, du wachst jetzt auf und gibst mir eine neue Mission, damit ich von hier verschwinden kann, oder du behältst deine Beschwerden über das, was ich gleich mit dir machen werde, für dich, klar?!“ Es wunderte ihn kaum noch, dass er keine Antwort erhielt.

 

Vorsichtig erhob er sich von seinem Platz, ließ sich stattdessen auf der Höhe von Roys Bauch auf die Couch niedersinken, fasste ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn ein kleines Stück zu sich. Noch einmal wartete er mit angehaltenem Atem, ob der Colonel nicht doch endlich aufzuwachen gedachte. Noch hätte er seine Aktivitäten als Weckversuch – und Erfolg – tarnen können. Doch nicht einmal die Augäpfel unter den entspannten Lidern regten sich. Er schnaubte verächtlich, als wäre alles Roys höchsteigene Schuld und brummte missmutig: „Du bist gewarnt worden!“ Und dann beugte er sich mucksmäuschenstill zu ihm hinunter und versiegelte diese einladenden Lippen mit seinen. Es geschah ...

 

Nichts.

 

Auf Roys Seite zumindest nicht. Edward hingegen fühlte ein beständiges Kitzeln in seinem Kiefer, kaum dass sein Mund ein Stückchen über die warme Haut geglitten war. Er riss den Kopf errötend hoch und schmollte: „Ein winziger Schmatzer und schon gibst du mir Karies! Das sieht dir sowas von ähnlich!“ Doch dann argumentierte er mit sich selbst, dass ihre Zähne ja gar nicht in Kontakt gekommen waren. Konnte man Karies durch den geschlossenen Mund übertragen? Trotz seiner mangelnden Erfahrung bezweifelte er es stark. Es gehörte doch sicher schon etwas mehr dazu, um sich mit unangenehmen Krankheiten zu infizieren, oder? Was ihn wiederum vor die Frage stellte, worum es sich bei dem sicherlich nicht unangenehmen Kribbeln handelte, welches sich von seinem Magen bis hin zu den Haarwurzeln emporarbeitete. Er blickte unentschlossen auf Roys stilles Gesicht hinab.

 

_‚Nun, nur ein Weg, es herauszufinden, Fullmetal!‘_

 

Die dunkle, sanfte Stimme seines Vorgesetzten erklang spöttisch in seinem Kopf. Der Colonel sprach diesen Satz nicht selten bei anderen Begebenheiten aus und Edward konnte nicht anders, als zu versuchen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er es auch in dieser Situation getan hätte. Wenn er bei Bewusstsein und nicht jedem Eindringling wehrlos ausgeliefert gewesen wäre.

 

Verdammt, dass hatte zu aufregend für sein eigenes Wohl geklungen.

 

Edward entschied, dass ein zweiter Test unbedingt nötig war, um tatsächliche sich anbahnende Gefühle feststellen zu können und tauchte wieder ab. Er konnte auch dieses Mal nicht abstreiten, dass sich Roys Haut auf seiner exorbitant gut anfühlte. Was hatte es schließlich für einen Sinn, die Ergebnisse eines freiwillig durchgeführten Experiments anzuzweifeln? Edwards Zunge leckte wie von selbst über Roys Lippen und er wäre beinahe vor Schreck hinten übergefallen, als der Colonel leise einen Namen seufzte.

 

„... Mi...randa ...“

 

Edward hielt inne. Träumte der Mann etwa gerade von einer seiner Freundinnen? Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er den Mund unter seinem sich langsam zu einem Lächeln kräuseln spürte. Sein Zornometer durchbrach augenblicklich die Skala nach oben. Wenn dieser Schürzenjäger einen Kuss schon genoss, konnte er doch wenigstens dem das Lob zuteilwerden lassen, dem es auch gebührte! Nicht, dass er Edward auch nur nochmal in die Nähe seiner herrlichen Lippen kommen lassen würde, war er erst einmal wieder aufgewacht.

 

... Und er hatte diese faserigen Schimpfwortverteiler nicht gerade als „herrlich“ bezeichnet!

 

Nun, die letzte Gelegenheit, sich daran zu weiden. Bevor er begreifen konnte, wann er von „Ich willʼs nur ausprobieren“ auf „Ich werdʼs dir schon beweisen“ umgeschaltet hatte, wanderten seine Hände auch schon zu Roys Wangen und hielten sie fest, während er selbst seinen Kopf schieflegte, um Roys Kiefer mit dem eigenen leichter aufhebeln zu können. Erwachsene taten es so, richtig? Sie küssten sich nicht nur oberflächlich, sondern steckten sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals. Seltsam, dass er in diesem Moment nüchtern und sogar enthusiastisch eine Technik anwandte, die ihm während ihrer Erklärung durch Jean und Heymans die pure Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Riza ihn vor einem Übelkeitsanfall gerettet hatte, indem sie das Gespräch mit dem Hinweis abgeschlossen hatte, dass es sich mit dem oder der Richtigen genau andersherum anfühlte, wie es sich anhörte. Damals hatte er ihre Worte nicht begriffen, doch in diesem Augenblick verstand er, was sie gemeint hatte. Mit dem Colonel fühlte es sich tatsächlich gut an. Der Kontakt kitzelte Zunge und Gaumen, ganz zu schweigen davon schmeckte Roy nach ungesüßtem Früchtetee und einem Hauch Zitrone. Der Dummkopf neigte dazu, an stressigen Tagen wenig zu essen und sich mit Tein und Koffein auf den Beinen zu halten – und an diesem Tage stand ihm der Stress fürwahr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 

Oder möglicherweise nicht mehr ganz so sehr, denn nun kicherte er etwas kehlig in Edwards Mund und flüsterte: „Josefine ... du bist ... aber wieder munter ... heute ...“ Der Junge riss empört den Kopf hoch. Oho, jetzt also „Josefine“, was?! Es sah diesem Bastard ähnlich, jedem seine individuellen Leistungen zuzugestehen außer Edward Elric! Roy wimmerte enttäuscht beim abrupten Verlust des Hautkontakts. Ha, geschah ihm nur recht! Edward schmollte auf seine Hände hinab, die sich von den Wangen gelöst hatten und nun locker auf Roys Brustbein ruhten. Jemand, vielleicht Roy selbst, hatte Jacke und Hemd soweit aufgeknöpft, dass sie ihn im Schlaf nicht beim Atmen behinderten und Edward spürte plötzlich großes Interesse daran aufkeimen, was all die Frauen von Amestris beim Anblick dieses Körpers in ein solch wahnwitziges Entzücken versetzen mochte. Er knöpfte die beiden Oberteile weiter auf, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken und schob auch die Decke dabei bis auf Höhe von Roys Taille zurück. Er strich den festen Stoff beiseite und betrachtete sein Werk.

 

Oder, besser gesagt, Roys Werk, denn ein solches Sixpack, das war Edward durchaus aus eigener Erfahrung bewusst, entwickelte selbst ein Mann nur mit hartem Training, strenger Diät und einem Scheißhaufen an Disziplin. Er blinzelte einige Male ehrlich beeindruckt und ließ seine Finger über die bebenden Muskeln wandern. Er legte vorsichtig den Kopf auf Roys Brust und lauschte dem gleichmäßig starken Herzschlag. Seine Hände schlossen sich dabei fest um seine Hüftknochen und der Colonel flüsterte in einem amüsierten Tonfall: „... aber ... Karin ... du bist ja ganz ... schön stürmisch ...“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt achtete er schon gar nicht mehr auf die wirren verbalen Auswüchse, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Wärme und Beschaffenheit des Körpers. Kein Wunder, dass sich die Damenwelt in diesen Armen geborgen fühlte. Edward selbst konnte ein gewisses Gefühl der Sehnsucht nicht unterdrücken. Er presste seine Nase in Roys Brustbein und sog die Gerüche auf.

 

Der Colonel roch nicht wie ein Mann. Oder zumindest nicht danach, was man aus dem Stehgreif damit verbinden mochte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass erst die Hälfte des Tages vergangen war und die Ergebnisse der morgendlichen Dusche noch nicht von anstrengender Arbeit völlig zunichte gemacht worden waren. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Roy im Allgemeinen viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte. Aber er roch nicht einmal halb so maskulin wie all die anderen Männer in Edwards Leben. Nicht wie Alphonse nach Eisen und Rost und nassen Streunern. Nicht wie Sig nach rohem Fleisch und Schweiß und Izumi. Nicht wie Alex nach Schweiß und Tränen und Körperöl. Nicht wie Jean nach Qualm und Kaffee und Schweiß. Nein, Roy roch nach Kräutershampoo, offenem Feuer und Handcreme. Handcreme? Nun, es ergab durchaus einen Sinn. Seine Hände waren sein Kapital. Oder, wichtiger noch, seine Waffen. Er pflegte und reinigte und hielt sie in Schuss wie Riza ihre Pistolen. Sollten sie aus irgendeinem Grund einmal ausfallen ...

 

Edward strich Roys von der Couch hängenden Arm entlang, fasste die Hand und hob sie sich vors Gesicht. Würde der Flame Alchemist nicht schnell genug auf materielle Verteidigung umschalten können, würden diese Hände bald kalt und steif und knochig sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschreckte ihn dieser Gedanke so sehr, dass er den Handrücken an seinen Mund führte und mit den Lippen darüberstrich, nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch warm waren.

 

„... Fullmetal ...?“

 

Er seufzte erleichtert und drückte seine Nase noch einmal fester auf Roys Brust, um das ungewohnte Aroma tiefer einatmen zu können. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, diesen Körper, der so deutlich maskuline Kraft ausstrahlte und so wenig danach roch, zu – Wie hatte sich die einschlägige Literatur in Van Hohenheims geheimer Bibliothek ausgedrückt? – dominieren.

 

„He, Fullmetal.“

 

Seine Finger verkrampften sich in Roys Schultern und er zog sich daran bis zum Hals hoch, unwillig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der wohligen Wärme wegzubewegen. Pah! Der Colonel machte sich bei jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit über Edwards Größe – oder besser der Abwesenheit einer solchen – lustig. Wie er sich wohl jetzt vorgekommen wäre, hätte er mitbekommen, wie eifrig er auf die Berührungen des „Winzlings“ reagierte?! Edwards Nase stieß an Roys Kinn und wie in Erinnerung an den Kuss fuhr seine Zunge hervor und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur von der Kehle bis zur pochenden Stelle unterhalb des Ohrs.

 

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was das werden soll, Edward Elric?“

 

Goldene Augen sprangen auf, als es Edward siedend heiß den Rücken herunterlief. Zögerlich hob er den Blick und starrte direkt in eine ihm zugewandte tiefdunkle Pupille.

 

Er klebte schneller an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, als er „HIMMELARSCHUNDZWIRN“ schreien konnte. Nicht, weil Roy ihn in irgendeiner Weise angegriffen hätte, sondern weil ihn die eigenen Beine so hastig von dem nun hellwachen Mann wegkatapultiert hatten, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann sie sich derartig verspannt hatten! Nun stand er da, fest an die Mauer gedrückt und brachte nur einige unzusammenhängende Silben hervor, die nicht viel zu seiner Verteidigung beitrugen. Doch Roy schien sowieso keine verständliche Erklärung erwartet zu haben, noch nicht zumindest, denn er streckte sich nur gähnend, schwang sich in eine Sitzposition, zog stirnrunzelnd die beiden offenen Oberteile ein wenig auseinander, um ihren Zustand aufzunehmen, stützte dann die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab und sah Edward aus verschlafenen Augen an: „Weißt du, ich würde diese ganze Situation ja gerne damit erklären, dass ich im Schlaf einem Atemaussetzer erlegen bin und du dich heroisch darum bemüht hast, mein kümmerliches Leben zu retten, aber eine Reanimation erfordert kein Riechen und Lecken am Patienten.“

 

Edwards Temperament flammte auf und er ging automatisch auf Abwehr: „Ich habe nicht gerochen und ... und ...“ Nun, er hätte das Riechen mit einem etwas umständlichen Versuch erklären können, Roys Herzschlag zu überprüfen, aber er sah nicht die geringste Chance, sich aus der Sache mit dem Lecken herauszureden, zumal die Rückstände der Aktion noch immer auf blasser Haut glänzten. Roy schien die Notlage sofort zu begreifen und lächelte sein typisches Egal-was-du-sagst-ich-kenne-sowieso-die-Wahrheit-Lächeln, welches niemals die angestrebte Wirkung verfehlte, Edward die Zehennägel aufzurollen. Und warum war der vermaledeite Mistkerl überhaupt so verdammt gelassen?!

 

„Also, Ed“, begann Roy seelenruhig, „ich bin mir ja meiner Wirkung auf den weiblichen Teil der Bevölkerung durchaus bewusst, aber dass mein Charme selbst den Fullmetal Alchemist dazu verleitet, während meines Mittagsschläfchens über mich herzufallen, schockiert mich zutiefst. Kann ich froh sein, dass es deine Begeisterung nicht unter meine Gürtellinie geschafft hat, hm?“ Sein Tonfall verriet weniger Schock als bodenlose Erheiterung und die überhebliche Selbstsicherheit seines Vorgesetzten ließ Edwards Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Er war ein Kind und entsprechend kindisch erklang seine Antwort: „Sie wissen ja, was man über notorische Weiberhelden wie Sie sagt, nicht wahr? Sind nichts anderes als verkappte Homos!“ „Verstehe“, kam es teilnahmsvoll zurück, „Dementsprechend sind kleine Jungs, die schon beim Anblick eines nackten Oberschenkels erröten, keine verkappten Homos.“

 

„Wer ist hier klein, häh?! WER?!“

 

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen! Du bist ein offensichtlicher Homo! Seltsam, dass mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist. Welcher hoffnungsvolle junge Mann flechtet sich schon Zöpfe, trägt Plateaustiefel und kleidet sich in der Farbe der Liebe?“

 

Edward konnte sein bestürztes Prusten kaum schlucken, bevor er explodierte: „Hey, Sie sind der mit dem Rock! Und ich trage meine Haare lang, weil ich mich sonst nicht von Al unterscheiden würde!“ Roy schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, eine überhebliche Geste, die ihm ein aggressives Zähnefletschen einbrachte: „Das ist kein Rock, Fullmetal, es nennt sich ‚Uniform‘. Aber ich verstehe natürlich, dass es sich dabei um ein Konzept handelt, für das sich ein Winzling wie du noch nicht wirklich öffnen kann. Ist auch nicht so wild, wir führen sowieso keine in deiner Größe.“ „Oh“, äffte ihn Edward beinahe hysterisch nach, „ich soll mich also für alles so leicht öffnen lassen wie Sie, Colonel ‚Mach mit mir, was du willst, ich penne den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts durch‘ Mustang?!“ Er wies schnurstracks auf Roys herunterhängende Kleidung: „Und jetzt machen Sie endlich vorne zu, der Anblick ist grauenhaft!“ Roy lachte, stand aber freimütig auf, um dem hitzig geäußerten Wunsch nachzukommen: „Und da dachte ich, dir gefiele, was du ausgepackt hast!“ Edward spuckte aufgebracht: „Wem würde Ihre Hühnerbrust denn bitteschön gefallen?! Armstrong könnte Sie mit einem Arm verdecken!“ „Sieh an“, erwiderte Roy mit gespieltem Engagement, „der Major ist also dein Typ? Wenn du möchtest, kann ich bei ihm ein gutes Wort für dich ein-“ „NEIN“, kreischte Edward, am Ende seiner Aufnahmekapazität angelangt, „er ist nicht mein Typ und jetzt hören Sie endlich auf, so verdammt gleichgültig zu sein!“

 

Der Colonel hatte seine Aufmachung wieder ordnungsgemäß gerichtet und fuhr sich nun mit einem Taschentuch den Hals entlang: „Wie sollte ich deiner Meinung nach denn angemessen mit der Situation umgehen, Ed? Sollte ich rot anlaufen, ausrasten und dir in der völlig unnötigen Aufregung Schimpfworte an den Kopf werfen, die ich später bereue? Tut mir leid, wenn ich in deinen kleinen Anfall peinlicher Berührung nicht einstimme, aber ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, habe die Phase der Selbstfindung, die du offenbar gerade durchmachst, schon lange hinter mir und bin auch nicht bereit, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Gibt es sonst noch Erklärungsbedarf in Hinsicht meiner Reaktion auf diesen in meinen Augen harmlosen Vorfall?“

 

Edward starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während sich Roy ohne eine weitere Miene zu verziehen an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ: „Harmlos? ... Colonel. Haben Sie denn gar nichts gespürt?“ Roy hob eine Augenbraue: „Naja, kurz vorm Aufwachen habe ich mich gefragt, warum sich meine Brust so schwer anfühlt. Du hast ganz schön Gewicht für so einen kleinen Stängel.“ Edward trat energisch vor und schwang seine Automail zur Seite, als wollte er ihm buchstäblich das Wort abschneiden: „Schwachsinn! Sie haben es gemocht! Das haben Sie selbst im Schlaf ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben!“ Die andere Braue gesellte sich zu ihrer Schwester: „Tatsächlich? Habe ich was gesagt?“

 

„Sie haben gelächelt und geseufzt und mich munter und stürmisch genannt und ... und ...“

 

„Und was? Was kümmert es dich überhaupt, was ich im bewusstlosen Zustand vor mich hin lalle?“

 

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Gefallen getan, geben Sieʼs doch einfach zu!“

 

Roy stöhnte gereizt und massierte sich den Nasenrücken: „Habe ich in Ekstase deinen Namen geschrien?“ Edward zuckte irritiert zurück und kratzte sich den Nacken, als er leiser brummte: „... Nicht direkt.“ Offenbar war Roy diese kryptische Antwort aussagekräftig genug, denn er sandte ihm einen schlichten Da-hast-duʼs-Blick, ehe er damit begann, durch seine Dokumente zu blättern: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, wobei ich dir helfen kann, wenn es nicht unbedingt mit Beischlaf zu tun hat? Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Soweit ich weiß, habe ich dich nicht herbeordert?“ Edward hatte vergessen, weshalb er das Büro aufgesucht hatte. Was ihm nicht aus der Erinnerung fallen wollte, war das erhabene Gefühl eines gutaussehenden, wehrlosen Großkotzes unter seinen schweifenden Händen. Und besagter Großkotz schien unerschütterlich leugnen zu wollen, dass er auf Edward reagiert hatte und auf niemanden sonst. Wutschnaubend drehte er sich um und stampfte zur Tür. Roy nickte mit der Annahme, dass sie sich nichts weiter zu sagen hatten und vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit.

 

Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke hielt Edward jedoch noch einmal inne, in Gedanken versunken, ehe er den Kopf drehte: „Colonel, Sie ...“ Roy, mit einer Wange auf seine Hand gestützt, lenkte einen gelangweilten Blick auf ihn: „Hm?“ „Also, ich ... Was wäre, wenn ...“, stotterte der Junge nervös, bevor er sich deutlich zusammenriss und hervor presste, „Was wäre, wenn ich es nochmal probieren wollte? Würden Sie mich lassen?“

 

Roy sagte eine lange, nervenaufreibende Minute kein Wort, was Edward unter normalen Umständen dazu veranlasst hätte, zornentbrannt aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, doch er hatte eine Frage gestellt, auf die er eine konkrete Antwort brauchte. Denn dieses Problem ließ sich aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht ohne die Mitarbeit des Colonels lösen, wie so viele andere sonst. Roy starrte noch etwas mehr und senkte dann seufzend die Lider: „Fullmetal, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiterhelfen kann. Warum suchst du dir nicht einen netten Jungen in deinem Alter, der sich ebenfalls noch nicht entscheiden kann, welches er als das schönere Geschlecht ansehen möchte?“ „Nein“, protestierte Edward lautstark, und die Intensität seiner Ablehnung überraschte ihn selbst, „wenn nicht Sie, dann keiner! Sie verstehen vielleicht nicht, aber Sie sind der erste Mensch, mit dem ich überhaupt daran gedacht habe, zu ... zu ...“ Roy legte das Papier weg und massierte sich die Stirn, drehte sich ihm ganz zu und faltete die Hände. Er begriff, dass er ihm eine klare Antwort schuldig war. Kein Hohn, keine Neckerei würde ihnen beiden an dieser Stelle weiterhelfen. Etwas baute sich gerade in diesem Jungen auf und Roy musste es einreißen, wenn er ihre bisherige – seltsamerweise irgendwie funktionierende – Beziehung, geschäftlich wie freundschaftlich, retten wollte. Auch wenn es Edward vielleicht wehtun würde.

 

„Ed, du bist jung, du bist verwirrt, du bist aufgeregt, einsam oder stehst unter Druck. Such dir was aus. Du kannst überhaupt nicht wissen, was du wirklich willst und jedes Zugeständnis, welches ich dir in deinem Zustand machen würde, wäre unmoralisch und in höchstem Maße verwerflich. Ich bin verdammte vierzehn Jahre älter als du und auch, wenn dir meine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen möglicherweise weiterhelfen würde, ist es mir nicht gestattet, sie mit dir zu teilen. Und ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich habe es nicht nur nicht nötig, mich an Kindern zu vergreifen, es ist mir zuwider, und so sehr du dir auch einreden möchtest, dass ich auf das, was auch immer du vorhin mit mir angestellt hast, positiv reagiert habe, kann ich dir reinen Gewissens versichern, dass mich jede Vorstellung, dich ungebührlich anzufassen, absolut kalt lässt. Nicht, weil du flach wie ein Brett und kurz wie eine verglühende Sternschnuppe bist, nicht, weil du mein Untergebener bist, sondern weil du mir zu jung bist. Ich will dich nicht küssen, ich will dich nicht umarmen und nein, ich will dich ganz sicher nicht flachlegen. Hast du mich verstanden?“

 

Edwards Unterlippe zitterte und er biss schnell darauf, um es vor Roy zu verbergen. Oh ja, er hatte seinen Standpunkt schmerzhaft verdeutlicht. Edward verstand selbst nicht, warum er es überhaupt für zwingend erforderlich gehalten hatte, es nochmal zu versuchen. Ausgerechnet bei Colonel Bastard, Flame, Mr. Gigolo von Amestris, Herr Einsamkeit-was-ist-das. Colonel Roy Mustang, den er trotz aller Eskapaden respektierte. Er hätte sich also nicht einmal dann mit ihm eingelassen, wenn er es nötig gehabt hätte, was? Tja, es war sowieso unwahrscheinlich, dass eine solche Situation jemals eintrat. Er hatte sich wohl hinreißen lassen, weil Roy locker einer der attraktivsten Männer seiner näheren Umgebung war. Es tat weh, zurückgestoßen zu werden, wenn man eine hilfesuchende Hand ausstreckte, aber wenigstens hatte er zur Abwechslung eine ernste, eindeutige und ehrliche Antwort erhalten.

 

Roy konnte – und wollte – ihm nicht helfen.

 

Und jetzt wurde es peinlich. Und wie immer, wenn Edward etwas peinlich war, überspielte er es mit fragwürdigem Humor: „Hah! Haben Sie das Geschwafel denn echt ernstgenommen, Mustang? Ich wusste zwar, dass Sie ein Ego in der Größe des Mondes besitzen, aber dass Sie jetzt sogar glauben, dass Ihnen Männer nachtrauern, ist schon verdammt aufgeblasen!“ Er lachte überzogen und beglückwünschte sich heimlich. Es klang überzeugend. Jetzt musste Roy nur noch einen schlechten Tag haben und seinen nervtötenden, immerwährenden Scharfsinn zur Abwechslung zu Hause vergessen haben.

 

Der Colonel sah seinen breit grinsenden Gegenüber auch tatsächlich nachdenklich an und entschied sich, nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumzureiten, da er wirklich nicht sicher ausschließen konnte, dass Edward sich einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt hatte: „Hn. Der Punkt geht an dich, Fullmetal. Hast mich diesmal echt erwischt. Aber kannst du es mir verdenken? Ich bin ein Hingucker, aus welchem Blickwinkel man mich auch immer betrachtet!“

 

„Und ein Egomane, wie er im Buche steht!“

 

„Jepp. Du kannst dich schon auf meine Revanche freuen.“

 

Edward sah erleichtert, wie ein schelmisches Lächeln weiße Zähne aufblitzen ließ. Zum Glück schien der Colonel den Köder geschluckt zu haben, sodass es in Zukunft keine unangenehmen Augenblicke zwischen ihnen geben würde. Ein ehrliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmte und selbstsicher verkündete: „Und außerdem, wer hat denn behauptet, ich ließe mich von Ihnen flachlegen?! Wenn Sie mir was beibringen wollten, müssten Sie schon den weiblichen Part übernehmen!“ Roy blinzelte und Edward prustete laut auf, als er den Ausdruck völliger Entgeisterung sah. Sein Vorgesetzter schnaubte schließlich amüsiert: „Putzt dich raus wie ein Mädchen und willst bumsen wie ein Kerl. Da erzähl mir nochmal einer was von innerer Zerrissenheit!“ Plötzlich stutzte er, als wäre ihm eine großartige Idee gekommen, grinste schakalartig und hob die Hände, um sein Kinn darauf abzustützen. Mit einem hinterhältigen Schmunzeln verlautete er selbstbewusst: „Ich sag dir was. Im Angesicht deiner Kühnheit schenke ich dir eine Nacht, in der du mit mir treiben kannst, was immer du willst.“

 

Edwards Mund wurde schlagartig staubtrocken. Unter Mühe quetschte er hervor: „... Was?“ „Aber ich stelle Bedingungen“, lächelte Roy sofort finster. Natürlich hatte die Sache einen Haken. Edward tat betont gleichgültig: „Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt? Aber in Ordnung, wenn Sie nicht ohne mich leben können, Colonel, halten Sie an dem Traum fest, dass ich mich für Sie interessiere und fahren Sie fort.“ Roy nickte zufrieden. Das sollte dem Jungen für lange Zeit etwas zu tun geben, falls er keinen Witz gemacht haben sollte.

 

„Erstens. Du wartest mindestens noch sieben Jahre. Zweitens. Du und Al stellt vorher eure Körper wieder her.“

 

Er legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein und Edward schluckte angespannt. Sieben Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, aber die Bedingung korrespondierte mit Roys vorheriger Stellungnahme. Und es war nicht so, als wären sie nicht sowieso schon fest entschlossen gewesen, sich ihre Körper zurückzuholen. Aber der Ausblick auf eine Nacht mit einem unterwürfigen Colonel Bastard war ein willkommener zusätzlicher Ansporn. Edward konnte seinen Eifer nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er fragte: „... Drittens?“ Roy sah auf einmal aus, als würde ein unsichtbarer Druck seinen Schädel zu sprengen drohen.

 

„Du legst noch einige Einheiten in senkrechter Ausdehnung zu!“

 

Er riss eine Kladde hoch und wehrte damit die ansausende Automail erfolgreich ab, während er so laut loslachte, dass er die in seine Richtung gespuckte Tirade kaum verstand.

 

„ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN, VERDAMMT! ICH BIN SCHON ANDERTHALB KÖPFE GRÖSSER ALS OMA PINAKO, HABEN SIE GEHÖRT?! ANDERTHALB KÖPFE!!!“

 

„Bravo, was für eine Leistung“, presste Roy japsend hervor. Edward keuchte vor Zorn und hob eine zitternde Faust: „Ich akzeptiere die Bedingungen, kapiert?! Ich werde mir diesen Tag holen, und wenn er nur dazu dient, Ihnen Ihr überdimensionales Maul zu stopfen! Und ich verspreche Ihnen sogar noch mehr! Ich werde Ihnen über den Kopf wachsen! Und dann werden Sie mich do... dominieren lassen! ... Sagt man das so?“

 

„Ein bisschen schwülstig ausgedrückt, aber in Ordnung. Solltest du mich nach Ablauf des Ultimatums tatsächlich noch mit denselben Augen sehen, ergebe ich mich ganz meinem Schicksal.“

 

„Und vergessen Sieʼs ja nicht! Ein Soldat, der sein Versprechen bricht, ist nichts anderes als Krötenexkrement!“

 

„Krötenexkre... Pfffuhuhuhahaha, das möchte ich mir natürlich nicht nachsagen lassen müssen, Fullmetal.“

 

Edward verließ rückwärts und mit warnendem Blick das Zimmer, den Zeigefinger seiner Automail beständig auf Roy gerichtet. Als die Tür endlich hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, lächelte Roy weise und wandte sich endgültig seinem Arbeitspensum zu.

 

_‚Oh, vertrau mir, Ed, ich muss es nicht vergessen. Das wird die Zeit für uns erledigen.‘_


	2. Ausgewachsene Überzeugung

Funken sprühten, eine Flamme züngelte an ihnen entlang und im nächsten Augenblick erfüllte horrendes Kreischen die Luft. „Ziel zerstört“, murmelte Roy zufrieden zu sich selbst. Wie viele Scharfschützen brauchte es nach Meinung der gegnerischen Partei wohl, um ein paar alte Männer – und handelte es sich dabei um noch so tüchtige Soldaten – loszuwerden? Ein Schuss zischte an seiner Schulter vorbei, doch er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Es war schwierig genug, sich auf Alchemie zu konzentrieren, wenn man von lamentierenden Generälen, aufgeregten Kameraden und schreienden Mitbürgern umgeben war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas aufblitzen und er beugte hastig ein Knie, um der nächsten Kugel zu entgehen. Schon presste er die Fingerspitzen aneinander, doch im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Knall und eine totenstille Gestalt fiel einige Meter von ihm entfernt aus einem Fenster. Er straffte seine Transmutationshandschuhe: „Danke, Captain. Wollen wir hoffen, dass das ihr letzter Fernkämpfer gewesen ist. Wie geht es Führer Grumman?“

 

Riza erschien in seinem Rücken: „Keine Verletzungen, Sir. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich meinen, das hier macht ihm Spaß.“ „Würde mich nicht wundern“, dachte Roy mürrisch bei sich, „der alte Exzentriker hatte schon immer merkwürdige Hobbys ...“ Laut rief er über den Lärm der Panik hinweg: „Sind die Sir Generals wohlauf? Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch sie sich alle in Sicherheit befinden?“ „Ja, Sir“, bestätigte sie und folgte ihm energisch, als er damit begann, sich durch die Menschenmassen zu schieben, „Um genau zu sein, sind Sie und Major General Armstrong die einzigen vom Rat, die sich noch am Kampf beteiligen“, sie hob ihre Pistole und schoss einem maskierten Mann in den Arm, der von der Seite auf Roy zielte, „Mal wieder, wie ich anmerken möchte.“ „Es tut mir leid“, lachte er, als wäre nicht er gerade das Ziel der Gruppe von Attentätern, „ich mache Ihnen schon wieder Sorgen. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Was sind das überhaupt diesmal für Typen?“

 

„Ich glaube, sie haben etwas von ‚Vereinigung freier Bürger Amestrisʼ gerufen, ehe sie das Feuer eröffneten.“

 

„Lesen diese Dummköpfe keine Zeitung? Ich für meinen Teil denke, der Führer President hat in letzter Zeit einige ziemlich faire Entscheidungen gefällt.“

 

„Sagen Sie das nicht mir. Ich für meinen Teil denke, diese Leute wollen einfach nur randalieren.“

 

„Hn. Ahnungslose. Wünschen sich Krieg, ohne zu wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen.“

 

Wie aufs Stichwort schnippte er mit den Fingern und eine Barriere aus Transportkisten neben ihm ging in Flammen auf, um eine Handvoll perplexer Angreifer freizulegen, die keine Sekunde später von Centrals Soldaten überwältigt und entwaffnet wurden. Der Brigadier General lief auf eine gewisse blonde Furie zu, die gemeinsam mit ihrem muskulösen Bruder wie wild auf teilweise bereits flüchtende Gegner einhackte. „Mustang“, schrie sie aufgebracht, als sie ihn erblickte, „Scheiße! Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier lachhaft sind! Jetzt sehen Sie sich die Bescherung an, verdammt!“ Er hielt es für unnötig, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es umsonst war, sich bei ihm zu beschweren, da er an diesem Festtag zu Ehren von Grummans Geburtstag gar nicht dafür zuständig gewesen war. Was ihn natürlich nicht davon abgehalten hatte, den alten Mann aus der Schussbahn des ersten Angriffs zu stoßen. Grumman war ein komischer Kauz. Wer konnte schon genau sagen, was er für seine armen Untergebenen in petto hatte, ließen sie ihn an seinem Geburtstag dahinsiechen? Ihre langjährige Zusammenarbeit hatte Roy eine grobe Ahnung seiner kuriosen Fähigkeiten beschieden und er wollte es nicht riskieren, bis zu seinem Lebensende von dem Geist eines plappernden, rechthaberischen Schwerenöters verfolgt zu werden. „Welche Bescherung? Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie sich köstlich amüsieren, Major General“, entgegnete er stattdessen strahlend, „Geben Sie es zu, Sie haben seit Anfang der Zeremonie doch regelrecht danach gelechzt, sich Ihrem Ärger Luft machen zu können!“ Olivier sah ihn giftig an: „Ihr Humor ist nach wie vor einzigartig. Warum stehen Sie überhaupt noch hier rum? Sollten Sie nicht in Deckung gehen, bis der Angriff abgewehrt ist?!“

 

„Dasselbe gilt für Sie. Sie müssten doch wissen, wie beliebt gerade weibliche Offiziere bei Geiselnahmen-“

 

Er konnte nicht zu Ende reden, denn just in diesem Augenblick schlang sich ein muskulöser Arm von hinten um seinen Hals und ein großes, breitschneidiges Messer wurde ihm an die Wange gedrückt. Eine dunkle, aber hysterische Stimme hallte von seinem Rücken her: „Also gut, ihr verfluchten Blauröcke, keiner bewegt sich oder euer Chef hier verliert ein oder zwei Gliedmaße! Und eins davon könnte sein Kopf sein, wenn ihr mich nervös macht, also weg mit den Waffen, bevor ich das große Zittern kriege!“ Olivier starrte Roy an, als wollte sie sagen „Wovon haben wir gesprochen?“, Alex verharrte mitten in einer Ganzkörperdrehung mit einem der unglücklichen Gegner, welchen er unzweifelhaft vorhatte, in eine Gruppe anstürmender Opportunisten zu werfen, und Riza sah man den Zwiespalt an, ob sie ihren Vorgesetzten von dem Angreifer oder sich selbst von ihrem Vorgesetzten befreien sollte.

 

Roy blinzelte irritiert. Hatte man ihn gerade als Geisel genommen? Ihn? Brigadier General Roy Mustang? Den Flame Alchemist?! Gab es tatsächlich noch Höhlenmenschen in Amestris?

 

Das Messer schnitt ihm ins empfindliche Fleisch und er hob wortlos zwei aneinander gepresste Finger. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich alle Soldaten und die meisten der Angreifer beinahe dabei überschlugen, Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen. Was jedwede Zurückgebliebenen betraf ... Nun, das eine oder andere zusätzliche Brikett im Kamin des Führerbüros würde nicht auffallen.

 

Gerade wollte er seine Transmutationshandschuhe aktivieren, als er plötzlich eine gewaltige Mordlust im Rücken spürte, sodass es ihm kalt denselben herunter lief. Und offensichtlich handelte es sich nicht um die seines Angreifers, denn dieser drehte sich zur gleichen Zeit mit einem verwirrten „Was zum-“ um.

 

„Lass ihn los.“

 

Roy riss die Augen auf, als etwas Hartes seitlich am Kopf des Gegners einschlug und ihn mehrere Meter von ihm wegschleuderte. Der Mann überschlug sich dabei nicht nur mehrmals, sondern verlor auf dem Weg auch einige Zähne und rammte am Ende eine massive Mauer, sodass nur noch zwei zitternde Beine aus einem Berg von Schutt in die Luft ragten. Roy starrte mit erhobener Augenbraue hinterher, während sich ein drohender Schatten neben ihm aufrichtete. Es erklang ein Geräusch, als wenn eine harte Faust in eine offene Hand geboxt wurde und eine durchdringende Stimme rief: „Und fass ihn ja nicht nochmal an, Drecksack!“

 

Er blickte zur Seite und sah ein Stückchen weit auf in zwei rotglühende Kugeln, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als goldene Augen entpuppten, welche sich ihm nun zuwandten und ihn keck anstrahlten: „Yo! Zumindest kann niemand behaupten, Grumman wüsste nicht, wie man ʼne Fete schmeißt!“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Roy, wie die restlichen Attentäter sich desillusioniert ergaben und abgeführt wurden und dass Riza, Olivier und Alex wieder näherzukommen wagten. Doch er konzentrierte sich völlig auf seinen Gegenüber: „Fullmetal. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kommen wolltest. Hast du uns eine Mitteilung geschickt?“ Schwitzend dachte er an den hohen Stapel von ihm als überflüssig deklarierten Papierkram zurück, den er Anfang der Woche in einem Anfall von Überforderung abgeflämmt hatte. War etwa ein doch nicht ganz überflüssiger Brief der Elrics darunter gewesen? Doch Edward winkte grinsend ab: „Nee, habe mir gedacht, nette Überraschungen kommen immer gut an!“ „Eine Überraschung ist das wirklich“, band sich Riza in das Gespräch ein, „und ich bin froh, dass du zur Stelle warst. Danke, dass du den Brigadier General davon abgehalten hast, den Festplatz zu sprengen.“

 

\---

 

„Also“, murmelte Edward beiläufig, als er sich auf eines der Sofas in Roys Büro fallen ließ, „müsstest du jetzt nicht beim Führer President sein und weitere Schritte einleiten? Lasst ihr euch etwa von diesen Partycrashern die Laune verderben?“ „Mitnichten“, widersprach ihm Roy lächelnd und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „aber meine Vorgesetzten haben darauf bestanden, für die Sicherheit zu sorgen und somit überlasse ich es ihnen gern, ihre Scherben aufzusammeln. Heute bin ich wie alle anderen auch nur ein Gast in Grummans Haus.“

 

„Diese Typen ... War der Angriff begründet? Taugen deine Kollegen so wenig?“

 

„Hm ... Der Kampf gegen ‚Vater‘ hatte verheerende Auswirkungen auf unsere Führungsspitze. Wir mussten fast den kompletten Rat ersetzen und den Rest auswechseln. Ein paar der neuen Offiziere sind durchaus brauchbar, einige lediglich Marionetten, aber wenigstens mit guten Absichten ... Und den Großteil kannst du in der Pfeife rauchen, wie das meistens so ist. Aber das ist natürlich nur meine subjektive Meinung. Wer kann schon mit Gewissheit sagen, dass meine Methoden die Richtigen sind? Nur die Zeit wird es lehren.“

 

„Du hast die besten Absichten.“

 

„Der Weg in die Hölle ist damit gepflastert.“

 

„Wenn ich irgendeinem Angehörigen des Militärs bedingungslos vertrauen müsste, wärst du eine meiner ersten Wahlen, Mustang. Und das aus meinem Mund!“

 

Edwards Gewohnheit, Vorschriften zu missachten, hatte sich in all der Zeit seit seines Eintritts in die Armee nicht wesentlich geändert, und so besaß sein Einwand tatsächlich eine gewisse Überzeugungskraft. Roy lachte dankbar und wechselte das Thema: „Also, was führt dich nach Central? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du nur hier bist, um Grumman deine Glückwünsche zu übermitteln. Wie lange ist die Hochzeit her? Zwei ... Drei Jahre?“ Beide waren etwas betreten, dass sie nicht dazu gekommen waren, regen Kontakt zu halten. Das eine oder andere Telefongespräch war alles, was ihre Verbindung zusammengehalten hatte, seit Edward von seiner Reise gen Westen zurückgekehrt war und Winry geheiratet hatte. Sie hatten beide noch immer viel zu tun, Roy mit seiner Karriere und Edward mit der medizinischen Forschung.

 

„Hey! Lediglich etwas über zwei“, verteidigte sich Edward. „Die Zeit rast“, kommentierte Roy, überschlug die Beine und stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf der Sofalehne ab, „Und, wie gehtʼs der Familie? Kinder gesund und munter?“ Der ehemalige Alchemist nickte enthusiastisch: „Meine Tochter hat letzte Woche zu krabbeln begonnen! Es macht wirklich Spaß, sie wachsen zu sehen! Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch bei der Geburt unseres Ersten dabei gewesen.“ Roy dachte daran zurück, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als zirka acht Monate nach Edwards letztem großen Abschied ein Brief von Winry in seinem Büro eingetrudelt war, welcher auch das Foto einer glücklichen jungen Mutter enthalten hatte. Er grinste anrüchig: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du tatsächlich den Mumm hattest, vor der Heirat mit ihr zu-“ Edward hielt stirnrunzelnd und leicht errötend eine Hand hoch: „Hey, es war nicht geplant, okay?! Ich war selbst völlig überrumpelt, als ich von der Reise wiedergekommen bin und sie mir mein Kind in die Arme gedrückt hat! Ich meine, wir waren jung und nicht dumm, aber wer denkt denn gleich an sowas?!“ Roy lachte herzhaft auf: „Ich denke bei jeder einzelnen Frau kaum mehr an was anderes! Der Captain würde mir Dinge amputieren, wenn ich ihr ein Kuckucksei ins Nest läge! Ach ja, es ist hart, beliebt und berühmt zu sein.“ Edward schmollte ihn etwas düster an: „Che. Aufschneider.“

 

Roy schmunzelte anerkennend: „Du siehst gut aus. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, erwachsen.“ Sein Freund kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Kinn, doch dann brach Roy erneut in ein Grinsen aus und setzte in Babysprache dazu: „Un du bis sooooooo groß geworden!“ „Genau darauf habe ich die ganze Zeit gewartet“, keifte Edward, frustriert die Hände in die Höhe werfend. „Es ist ein Kompliment! Bei der Hochzeit hast du mir gerade mal zur Nasenspitze gereicht und selbst das wurde schon von Vielen als erstaunliche Leistung angesehen“, beteuerte Roy und ein helles, luftiges Lachen entsprang seinem Mund, ohne Zwang oder tiefere Bedeutung dahinter, welches nur erklang, wenn er sich wirklich wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

 

„Das ist es. Das ist der Grund, warum ich gekommen bin.“

 

Er brach ab und sah seinen Gegenüber irritiert an. Edward fuhr sich durchs Haar und wich seinem Blick aus: „Früher haben wir uns wahrscheinlich öfter gesehen, als uns beiden lieb gewesen ist und ich schätze, man gewöhnt sich irgendwann zwangsläufig aneinander. Dann kam in den letzten Jahren kaum noch was von dir und ich ... ich ... Du hast mir gefehlt, Mustang.“ Er senkte den Kopf: „Wirklich gefehlt.“ Roy blinzelte und eine Sekunde lang drängte ihn die schiere Gewohnheit, seinen Freund mit der ungewöhnlichen Offenbarung inniger Gefühle aufzuziehen, doch dann schloss er nur die Augen und lächelte milde: „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Ed.“ Der blonde Schopf fuhr auf: „Tatsächlich?!“ „Natürlich“, versicherte Roy, ein wenig verwundert über die Bedürftigkeit in Edwards Stimme, „du bist einer meiner engsten Freunde! Eigentlich wollte ich Resembool schon seit Längerem mal wieder besuchen. Al, Winry, Mrs. Pinako, die Kinder ... Aber irgendwie ist immer was dazwischengekommen. Es tut mir leid, dass du dir die Mühe machen musstest, extra hierher zu ... Ed?“

 

Besorgt bemerkte er, dass sich ein Schatten über die goldenen Augen gelegt hatte. Edward schien sauer zu sein. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Er dachte zurück, doch fiel ihm beim besten Willen nichts auf, was in irgendeiner Weise beleidigend gewirkt haben konnte. Edward sah auf und ihm direkt ins Gesicht: „Ich fürchte, wir sind nicht ganz auf einer Wellenlänge, Mustang. Schätze, wir meinen nicht das gleiche ‚gefehlt‘ ...“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Oh, komm schon, du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff!“

 

„Ich habe wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung-“

 

Roy brach ab, als Edwards flache Hand lautstark auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen niederfuhr. Er entschied sich, einige Sekunden zu warten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und er starrte ihn auch gleich darauf finster von unten an: „Du hast es vergessen.“ Er starrte verwirrt zurück: „Was vergessen? Du sprichst in Rätseln!“ Edward schüttelte ein wenig manisch kichernd den Kopf: „Ich hatte dich extra gewarnt und du hast es vergessen. Du hast es tatsächlich vergessen und zwingst mich, es auszusprechen, nachdem ich es acht lange Jahre lang nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen habe und du es unterdessen einfach VERGESSEN HAST!“

 

„Fullmetal. Beruhige dich und sag mir, wovon du redest.“

 

Die besonnene Stimme diente als Warnung. Es machte Roy rasend, wenn sich Leute stundenlang bei ihm beschwerten, ohne auf den Kern der Sache zu kommen, anstatt ihm das Problem direkt zu erklären und ihn helfen zu lassen. Edward schien sich – zu seinem eigenen Glück – noch an den ernsten, wirklich ernsten Entweder-kommst-du-zum-Punkt-oder-du-verlässt-das-Büro-ohne-Hosen-und-mit-Verbrennungen-dritten-Grades-Befehlston zu erinnern, denn er warf ihm einen nervösen Seitenblick zu und seufzte.

 

Und imitierte eine der meistbenutzten Haltungen des Flame Alchemist – abgestütztes Kinn auf gefalteten Händen. Er senkte die eigene Stimme um ein paar Oktaven und setzte ein listiges Grinsen auf: „Ich sag dir was. Im Angesicht deiner Kühnheit schenke ich dir eine Nacht, in der du mit mir treiben kannst, was immer du willst.“

 

Roy spürte ein seltsames Gefühl des Déjà Vus in sich aufkeimen, doch noch fiel kein Groschen. Es war ihm natürlich bewusst, dass Edward offensichtlich einen Satz so realitätsgetreu wie möglich zu wiederholen versuchte und auch, dass er es gewesen sein musste, der ihn einst ausgesprochen hatte.

 

„... Was?“

 

Edward grinste breit: „Jepp, das habe ich damals auch gesagt.“ Er hob einen Finger seiner rechten Hand: „Aber ich stelle Bedingungen. Erstens. Du wartest mindestens noch sieben Jahre.“

 

Roys Augen weiteten sich nach einem konzentrierten Stirnrunzeln, als eine längst verblasste Erinnerung an der Innenseite seines Schädels kratzte und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte.

 

Edward hob einen zweiten Finger und wackelte betont mit der organischen Gliedmaße: „Zweitens. Du und Al stellt vorher eure Körper wieder her.“

 

... Oje.

 

„Drittens. Du wirst noch größer, als du es sowieso schon bist, damit sich der Nacken dieses steifen Colonels zur Abwechslung mal nach oben biegen und sich von all dem Runterschauen auf die überflüssige Kritzelei, die er als Arbeit bezeichnet, erholen kann.“

 

Roys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht: „Der letzte Teil kommt mir ein wenig fremd vor. Bist du ganz sicher, dass ich mich so ausgedrückt habe?“

 

„Ganz sicher.“

 

„Erstaunlich.“

 

Roy rieb sich das Kinn und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke: „Und? Was versprichst du dir davon, mir diese kleine Anekdote wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen? Benötigst du bei irgendetwas meine Hilfe? Ich versichere dir, alles, was es dazu braucht, ist eine Anfrage! Du musst wirklich nicht versuchen, mich mit unbedachten Äußerungen aus meiner übermütigen Jugendzeit zu erpressen.“ Seine Augen funkelten humorvoll, sodass Edward seine Worte als Scherz verstehen würde. Er wusste schließlich, dass sein Freund niemals etwas gegen ihn verwenden würde, zumindest nichts, was ihm ernsthaft schaden konnte. Und niemand, außer vielleicht die Regenbogenpresse, hätte auch nur einen dieser Sätze für bare Münze gehalten.

 

„Ich bin hier, um mir meinen Tag abzuholen.“

 

Roy platzte los. Er lachte dasselbe Lachen wie kurz zuvor, frei und unschuldig, ohne jegliches Bedürfnis, Unwohlsein zu überspielen. Er hielt die Unterhaltung ehrlich, unzweifelhaft und aufrichtig für einen Witz.

 

„Ed, du hast dich nicht verändert. Du preschst immer noch genauso vehement voran wie damals. Mit dem Unterschied, dass du nicht mehr unnötigerweise puterrot anläufst! Willst du nicht doch wieder der Armee beitreten? Wir könnten einen Mann wie dich wirklich gut gebrauchen!“

 

Edward blieb todernst und hielt felsenfesten Blickkontakt: „Ich mache keinen Spaß, Mustang. Ich verlange von dir hier und jetzt die Einlösung deines Versprechens. Es ist sieben Jahre her – sogar fast acht – ich habe meinen Arm zurück und ich habe vertikal nicht nur zugelegt, ich bin gute zehn Zentimeter größer als du. Ich habe alle Bedingungen erfüllt. Jetzt bist du dran. Erinnerst du dich immer noch nicht? Ein Soldat, der sein Versprechen bricht, ist Krötenexkrement!“

 

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden mehr ein Wort. Roy, weil er durch einen plötzlich aufkeimenden, schweren Dunst der Ungläubigkeit Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Bedeutung des Vortrags zu begreifen und Edward, weil er sich eben jener Bedeutung vollkommen bewusst war und es für fair hielt, dem Brigadier General Zeit zu gönnen, sie zu verarbeiten. Schließlich setzte sich Roys Mund langsam, sehr langsam in Bewegung.

 

„Ed ... wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht völlig im Stich lässt, habe ich dieses Versprechen einem sehr, sehr verzweifelten kleinen Jungen gegeben, dem in Zeiten hormoneller Umstellung ein aufklärendes Gespräch mit einer erfahrenen Leitperson gefehlt hatte. Ich habe ihm lediglich die Möglichkeit gegeben, über seine Orientierung nachzudenken. Ich hatte absolut keinen Vorsatz, die Farce wirklich durchzuziehen. Jetzt bist du erwachsen. Du brauchst keine Leitfigur mehr.“

 

„Es geht mir auch nicht um eine Leitfigur. Ich gebe zu, damals in deinem Büro in East City bin ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nur neugierig gewesen, habe mich nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt und es mit sexuellem Interesse verwechselt. Aber der Punkt ist, dass ich unsere Unterhaltung niemals vergessen habe. Im Westen habe ich ... einige Male herum probiert.“

 

Roys Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz und Edward warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu: „Bevor du wieder lästerst, ich war jung, einsam und heimwehkrank, ganz zu schweigen davon stand ich unter enormem Leistungsdruck! Ich hatte mir die eine oder andere Abwechslung redlich verdient!“ Roy hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Edward schielte ihn misstrauisch an: „Nun ... Auf jeden Fall hatte ich meistens Männer. Ich habe es zwar auch zwei- oder dreimal mit Frauen versucht, aber sie waren nicht Winry, also ... Ja. Aber Männer sind eine ganz andere Erfahrung, verstehst du?“

 

„Ich ... fürchte nicht, verzeih.“

 

„... Wie auch immer. Ich habe auf jeden Fall gemerkt, dass mich Männer auf eine ganz spezifische Art anmachen. Es ist schärfer, ich kann es nicht anders erklären. Und irgendwann habe ich mal wieder an unsere Unterhaltung zurückgedacht, dein Angebot, und kam nicht umhin, es mir vorzustellen.“

 

Roy fühlte kalten Schweiß in seinem Nacken: „Edward. Du bist verheiratet. Mit Winry!“ „UND MANCHMAL WÜNSCHTE ICH MIR, SIE WÄRE DU“, fuhr sein Freund zornig auf. Er konnte nicht anders. Roy starrte mit offenem Mund, während sich Edward seufzend durchs Haar strich: „Ich bin nicht stolz auf so eine Inkonsequenz, das kannst du mir glauben. Es ist wie ein Fetisch! Ich bin mit Winry zusammen und ich bin glücklich und auf einmal denke ich ‚Boah, jetzt einen richtig harten-“

 

„Edward!“

 

„- Bizeps, das wärʼs‘ und dann fällt mir ein, dass du mir diese Nacht schuldest und ich kriege kein Auge mehr zu.“

 

Ermattet rieb sich Roy die Augen und nachdem er eine Weile nachgedacht hatte, murmelte er entschuldigend: „Ed ... So gern ich dich auch habe, ich sehe dich als einen sehr guten Freund, aber ... Und ich kann Winry sowas nicht antun.“ Edward senkte trotzig den Blick: „Es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Wenn du mich nicht ranlässt, such ich mir halt einen Ersatz! Ich will ... Nein, ich brauche endlich mal wieder einen Mann!“ Der Brigadier General fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Verletzter Stolz und jede Menge aufkeimende Angst um seine Freunde.

 

„Du willst damit sagen, dass es jeder Kerl tun würde? Dass ich nur praktischerweise gerade zur Hand bin?“

 

„NEIN, MUSTANG, ICH WILL DICH! JEDER ANDERE WÄRE GENAU DAS, WAS ICH GERADE EBEN GESAGT HABE, EIN VERDAMMTER HOFFNUNGSLOSER ERSATZ!!!“

 

Edwards erneuter Ausbruch ließ Roy zusammenzucken in Sorge, dass ihn das halbe Hauptquartier mitbekommen hatte. Und plötzlich verstand er, dass ihm nicht so leicht fiel, darüber zu sprechen, wie es aussah. Er begutachtete den sich unruhig hin und her windenden jungen Mann lang und eindringlich, um auch wirklich jede Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Scherzes sowie etwaige Ideen für risikolose Alternativen auszuschließen und murmelte schließlich: „In Ordnung. Ich habe verstanden.“ Edwards handtellergroße Augen zuckten zu ihm hin: „Du ... Was?“ Roy lächelte kokett und zuckte mit den Achseln: „Versprochen ist versprochen, Fullmetal. Und ich halte mich doch für geringfügig besser als Krötenexkrement. Für wann hast du unsere kleine Eskapade denn geplant?“ „Ich ... Du ... Äh ...“, stotterte Edward fassungslos, „... Also ... wann ... wann immer du bereit bist! Aber ... aber eine Bedingung! Du rasierst dir den Bart ab!“ Roy entfuhr ein kehliges Lachen: „Auch noch Ansprüche stellen!“ Ein unsicheres Zucken huschte über Edwards Gesicht, dann sah er ihn etwas beschämt von unten an: „Bist du ... auch wirklich bereit dazu?“ „Ich kann nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ich es gerne tue“, erwiderte Roy fest, „er ist über die Jahre mein Markenzeichen geworden, weißt du?“

 

„Ich meine doch nicht das Rasieren!“

 

Roy seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, um den Blick zum Fenster schweifen zu lassen: „Ich will nicht lügen. Ich könnte ohne die Erfahrung leben. Aber ich bin Wissenschaftler und irgendwie hast du mich neugierig gemacht, schätze ich. Wie wäre es mit übermorgen? Ich richte es so ein, dass ich von achtzehn Uhr abends bis sechs Uhr morgens ganz dir gehöre. Damit sollte meine Schuld beglichen sein, oder?“ Edward nickte nur sprachlos. „Gut“, murmelte Roy fröhlich und erhob sich ein wenig steif, „um die Zeit freizubekommen, werde ich heute und morgen wohl einige Überstunden schieben müssen, wenn ich nicht will, dass mir Hawkeye mit einer Panzerfaust zu Leibe rückt! Wennʼs dir also nichts ausmacht ...?“ Er scheuchte den immer noch dümmlich nach Luft schnappenden Edward in die Höhe und zur Tür.

 

Gerade, als er sie hinter ihm schließen wollte, fuhr der ehemalige Alchemist doch noch herum und schien etwas herausbekommen zu wollen, doch Roy schnitt ihm das Wort ab und sperrte ihn ohne Zögern aus: „Wir sehen uns, Fullmetal.“

 

Als er sich seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte, hob er eine kribbelnde Hand. Sie zitterte leicht. Vorfreude? Spannung?

 

... Furcht?

 

Und mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte er sich still, ob diese Angelegenheit nicht doch selbst für ihn einige Nummern zu groß war.

 

\---

 

Es schellte an seiner Haustür und er lenkte den Blick von dem Feuer im Kamin auf das Ziffernblatt der Wanduhr. Schmunzelnd erhob er sich und ging seinen Besucher begrüßen. „Pünktlich auf die Minute“, lobte er amüsiert, „Du willst wohl keine davon verschwenden, was?“ „Kannst du es mir verdenken?“, kam die etwas beleidigt klingende Antwort, „Wohin ist das typische Mustang-Ego verschwunden?“

 

Roy versuchte nicht einmal, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen: „Habe ich etwa behauptet, es dir zu verdenken? Ich bin sogar sehr überrascht, dass du nicht sofort gedenkst, mein Schlafzimmer zu stürmen. Sag mir, ist dir das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, dass du es für nötig erachtest, mich vorher groß auszuführen?“ Er machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Garderobe und Edward schluckte, als der schwere, schwarze Stoff eines Mantels über Roys weißes Hemd und schwarze, eng anliegende Weste hoch zum Nacken glitt.

 

Er hatte den Brigadier General am Morgen in seinem Büro angerufen und ihn dazu aufgefordert, sich hübsch zu machen, da er ihn zum Auftakt ihrer Nacht zum Dinner einladen wollte und Roy besser dankbar war, da er nicht jedem X-beliebigen Essen spendierte. Es war ein spontaner Entschluss gewesen und jetzt, nach reiflicher Überlegung, kam es ihm nicht mehr als ganz so gute Idee vor. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, während er Roy dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich noch einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht modellierte: „Macht es dir was aus? Ich dachte nur, dass es entspannender wäre, nicht gleich ... zur Sache zu kommen. Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass es deinen Ruf schädigen könnte. Ich meine, Roy Mustang, der Herzensbrecher, unterwegs mit einem Mann ...“ Roy schnaubte geistesabwesend: „Wenn du nicht gerade darauf bestehst, mir mitten auf der Straße einen Zungenkuss zu verpassen, sieht die Öffentlichkeit nichts anderes als zwei alte Freunde, die ein wenig verlorene Zeit aufholen. Mach dir keinen Kopf.“

 

Er wandte sich ihm zu und breitete die Arme aus: „Hübsch genug, Mr. Elric?“ Edward blinzelte, schluckte erneut und nickte. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte er sich in seinem beigefarbenen Hemd, der braunen Lederhose und dem gleichfarbigen Mantel sogar etwas zu schlicht gekleidet im Vergleich zu Roys klassischem Dreiteiler. Wenigstens hatte der Offizier nach einem prüfenden Blick auf ihn die Krawatte wieder abgezogen und das Hemd ein wenig aufgeknöpft, sodass er legerer wirkte und Edward neben ihm nicht mehr wie ein obdachloser Trampel. Was natürlich übertrieben war. Edward war selbst kein schüchterner Teenager mehr und sich seiner Anziehungskraft durchaus bewusst. Aber – Teufelnocheins – Roy strahlte eine Eleganz aus, die jeden einigermaßen selbstkritischen Mann um Verlobte und Gemahlin zittern ließ.

 

Roy drehte sich gen Wohnzimmer, klatschte in die Hände und das Kaminfeuer erlosch. „Fertig, wenn du es bist“, verlautbarte er, knipste das Licht aus und trat zu Edward hinaus. Seine wie selbstverständlich angewandte Alchemie lenkte diesen vom Gaffen ab: „Du hast es inzwischen schon verdammt gut drauf, was?“ Roy rollte mit den Augen und folgte ihm zu seinem Wagen: „Das Löschen einiger kleiner Flammen beeindruckt dich? Ich kann bisher ja keinen besonders großartigen Eindruck auf dich hinterlassen haben.“ „So meinte ich das nicht“, protestierte Edward und öffnete ihm unbewusst die Beifahrertür. Roy entschied sich, ihn nicht darauf hinzuweisen, weder eine Frau noch so alt zu sein und spielte wortlos mit. Edward fuchtelte mit den Händen, während er zur Fahrerseite lief: „Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest, das Konzept transmutationskreisunabhängiger Alchemie anzunehmen! Ich weiß noch genau, wie frustriert ich war, als ich es dir erklärt habe, du offensichtlich genau verstanden hattest, wie es funktioniert und es trotzdem nicht geklappt hat!“

 

„Jetzt, wo duʼs sagst ... Ich konnte mich eben einfach nicht konzentrieren, weil mir ein gewisser Gartenzwerg die ganze Zeit am Bein empor gekläfft hat.“

 

„Du konntest einfach nur nicht akzeptieren, dass du die bewusste Kontrolle über Transmutationen abgeben musstest für sowas Fadenscheiniges wie Instinkt!“

 

Edward ließ sich hinters Steuer sinken und startete den Motor. Während der Fahrt sah Roy entspannt aus dem Fenster: „Tja, Übung macht den Meister und jetzt beherrsche ich die gewöhnliche Transmutation schon ganz gut. Aber Flammenalchemie in der Offensive ist mit den Handschuhen nach wie vor schneller. Wohin geht es eigentlich?“

 

„Lass dich überraschen.“

 

„Du hast besser für gute Unterhaltung gesorgt. Ich bin anspruchsvoll.“

 

\---

 

„Okay, du hast mich überrascht“, gestand Roy fast eine Stunde später ein, während er nicht an dem besten, aber einem verdammt guten Wein in nicht dem besten, aber einem verdammt guten Restaurant Centrals nippte, „ich habe wirklich mit etwas anderem gerechnet.“ Edward strahlte stolz: „Nun, ich hatte einen Brigadier General zu beeindrucken, da konnte ich schlecht in irgendeinem namenlosen Nudelsuppenstand einkehren!“

 

„Du verausgabst dich auch nicht?“

 

„Du beleidigst mich. Auch außerhalb der Armee kann man gutes Geld verdienen.“

 

„... Richtig.“

 

Es war sein drittes Glas und er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass es wohl besser das letzte war. Er spürte Blicke auf sich ruhen und hörte die Tuscheleien in seinem Rücken. Die Leute hatten ihn erkannt, womöglich auch den Fullmetal Alchemist und es würde ihnen definitiv nicht zum Vorteil gereichen, im beschwipsten Zustand ihr nächtliches Vorhaben auszudiskutieren. „Also, Ed, sag mir“, begann er deswegen stattdessen, während sie auf das Essen warteten, „wie geht es Alphonse? Seid ihr mit eurer Chimärenforschung schon irgendwie weitergekommen?“

 

\---

 

Er wirbelte seine Tanzpartnerin um die eigene Achse, zog sie an sich und beugte sie taktrein mit dem Schlussakkord der Kapelle nach hinten, was ihr ein kurzes Jauchzen und leises Kichern entlockte. Nachdem er sie wieder in die Senkrechte gezogen und wie alle anderen Paare auf der Tanzfläche applaudiert hatte, drückte er ihr einen galanten Handkuss auf die Finger und sagte: „Herzlichen Dank, Madam! Es war mir eine Freude!“ „Die Freude war ganz auf meiner Seite, Brigadier General“, entgegnete sie mit einem verschmitzten Knicks, ehe sie sich trennten und er breit grinsend zu seinem Tisch zurückkehrte. Edward saß in ein Schnapsglas vertieft daran und funkelte ihm mit einem vorwitzigen Lächeln entgegen: „Und da habe ich mich darauf gefreut, dich in hochnotpeinliche Umstände zu versetzen, wenn ich dich in ein Tanzlokal schleppe. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du bei deinem Frauenverschleiß sowas Grundlegendes beherrschst ...“ Roy setzte sich ihm gutgelaunt gegenüber: „Meine Stiefmutter hätte mich nicht auf die große, weite Welt losgelassen, wenn ich mir nicht wenigstens die Grundschritte angeeignet hätte. Der Rest ist von allein gekommen.“

 

Edward kicherte leise, doch man konnte ihm einen kleinen Hauch Enttäuschung ansehen. Sein Blick verwandelte sich in ein dumpfes Stieren, als er beobachtete, wie eine kleine Gruppe Frauen eine von ihnen mit Gestik und Mimik in ihre Richtung schob. Sie wehrte sich nur halbherzig, was ihm verriet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie entweder ihn selbst oder seinen Begleiter um einen Tanz bitten würde.

 

Vielleicht war es kontraproduktiv gewesen, den Flame Alchemist an dieses Mekka der Flirts und wechselnden Bindungen zu bringen. Nach einem delikaten Abendessen – nach dem er ihn aktiv dazu hatte auffordern müssen, nicht zu zahlen, herzlichen Dank – hatte er Roy an diesen Ort gebracht in der Hoffnung, einige Runden Tanzunterricht würden öffentlichen engen Hautkontakt entschuldigen. Er hatte sich denken können, dass ihm diese Art Etablissement keinesfalls fremd war. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatten Damen seinen Begleiter entweder um einen Tanz angefleht oder aber Roy hatte Bekannte getroffen oder Frauen gesehen, die ihm gefielen und sie selbst aufgefordert. Auch Edward wurde oft angesprochen und er tat den Mädchen aus reiner Höflichkeit den Gefallen. Es machte auch Spaß, keine Frage, aber es war einfach nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie ihren Spaß mit Außenstehenden teilten.

 

Er hatte für eine kurze Zeit wenigstens so tun wollen, als wären „sie“ echt. Aber die Realität schien sie vehement voneinander zu trennen.

 

In seine trüben Gedanken versunken verpasste er, wie sich die Frau endlich von ihren Freundinnen überreden ließ und sich zu Roy gesellte, um einige leise Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Edwards Miene verfinsterte sich. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm achtete Roy auf seine Umgebung, und so schielte er diskret zu dem Schmollenden hinüber und wandte sich dann an seine Gesprächspartnerin: „Es wäre mir sogar eine große Freude, mit Ihnen tanzen zu dürfen. Aber würden Sie mir bitte eine Viertelstunde Verschnaufpause gönnen? Ich denke, ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft. Seien Sie vergewissert, dass ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen werde, Sie anschließend aufzusuchen.“ Er stand ächzend auf: „Edward, begleite mich, sei so gut.“ Der Angesprochene schreckte auf und strauchelte hinter ihm her, während er sich durch die Menschenmenge schob und durch eine gläserne Seitentür trat. Sie standen auf einer Veranda unter Vollmondhimmel und Roy sah amüsiert schnaubend zu den Sternen auf: „Du hast dir wirklich einen hervorragenden Tag ausgesucht.“ Er drehte sich ihm zu und breitete die Arme aus: „Wollen wir?“

 

„Huh?“

 

„Du möchtest mit mir tanzen, oder? Weshalb hättest du mich sonst herbringen sollen?“

 

Roy nickte zur halb offenen Terrassentür hin, durch die eine langsame Melodie drang, gerade laut genug, um ihnen den Takt vorzugeben. Edward ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Es gab weniger Zeugen, als er gehofft hatte, doch es war ihm genug, als sich Roys Finger auf seine Schulter legten und die anderen sich sachte um seine Hand schlossen: „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Fullmetal.“ Hätte man ihm jemals prophezeit, dass es einmal eine sternenklare Vollmondnacht geben würde, in der er Colonel Großkotz zu einem sanften Walzer im Wind drehen würde, hätte er dem Wahrsager einen Laternenpfahl in den Allerwertesten transmutiert. Hätte man ihm dazu noch gesagt, dass es ihm ein erhabenes Glücksgefühl bescheren würde, hätte er den Allerwertesten beleuchtet, indem er die Laterne in Brand steckte. Doch hier war er nun, selig und zufrieden und die völlige Kontrolle ausübend ...

 

„... Du führst, Mustang.“

 

„... Pardon.“

 

Sie tanzten den Tanz zu Ende und Edward fühlte sich gut, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht einfach zugeben, nicht vor Colonel Venusfliegenfalle. Und so behauptete er, dass Roy ihm auf die Zehen getreten wäre und Roy entgegnete, dass er nur seiner fachmännischen Führung gefolgt wäre und er beklagte sich, dass Roy steif wie ein Brett gewesen sei und sich überhaupt nicht hatte führen lassen und dann entschuldigte sich Roy damit, dass ihm das Kreuz ein wenig schmerzte, da er zuvor mit doppelt so vielen Frauen getanzt hatte wie Edward und Edward warnte, dass es besser war, in seinem Alter kürzer zu treten und Roy lachte ihn aus und entgegnete, dass er länger würde aushalten können als Edward.

 

Und dann stürmten sie zurück in den Saal, um in einem ganz privaten, inoffiziellen Tanzwettbewerb so viele Frauen wie möglich aufzufordern.

 

\---

 

„Und dann meinte Fuery, wir würden die Graffito an der Kasernenmauer mit dieser komischen Spezialmischung aus Havocs Laden wegbekommen -“

 

Edward hatte gewonnen.

 

„- und ich bin doch tatsächlich so blöd und glaube es ihm -“

 

Natürlich hatte Edward gewonnen. Er war vierzehn Jahre jünger als Roy.

 

„- und wir bestellen also fünfzig Kanister von dem Teufelszeug, die Jungs tragen es auf, zum Einweichen, genau wie es auf der Packung steht! Und was passiert?“

 

Roy war nicht alt. Aber er war älter als Edward und Edward stand in der Blüte seines Lebens. Deswegen hatte Roy völlig erschöpft nach seiner dreiundvierzigsten Runde die Segel streichen müssen.

 

„Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich die Farbe komplett mit was auch immer für Chemikalien sich in der Lauge befunden hatten vermischt und alles war ... Rosa! Das East-City-Militärhauptquartier war umgeben von einem rosaroten Burgwall!“

 

Er wusste, dass Roy völlig erschöpft gewesen sein musste. Nach all dem Drehen, Ziehen, Heben, Senken und Stützen war er selbst total verschwitzt gewesen. Also wie war es möglich, dass der Brigadier General schon wieder wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah?

 

„Ich stand wirklich so kurz vorm Herzinfarkt. Der Führer übrigens auch, aber eher vor Lachen. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis der Schaden behoben war und diese beiden Schwachköpfe konnten froh sein, dass ich an dem Tag zu fertig war, um mich noch mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen, aber ... Ed?“

 

Vielleicht war es sein Unterbewusstsein? Vielleicht wollte es die Makel im Gesamtbild nicht sehen und legte einen Filter darüber? Aber dann hätten Roy nicht auch so viele andere Leute hinterher gestarrt, oder? Sie hatten zum Anschluss an das Tanzlokal diese Kneipe aufgesucht, an deren Theke sie nun saßen und sich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten. Edward hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, überhaupt nichts zu trinken, um diese Nacht in so klarer Erinnerung wie möglich zu behalten. Doch er hatte inzwischen schon einige Promille intus – weniger als Roy, aber genug, um nicht mehr fahren zu wollen – einfach aus lauter Frust, weil sich so viele dreckige Perverslinge am Anblick seines Begleiters weideten und er sie nicht zum Teufel transmutieren durfte!

 

„Ed.“

 

Es bedeutete auch, dass er dafür sorgen musste, dass sie nach Hause gefahren wurden, ein Umstand, den er eigentlich aus gutem Grunde hatte vermeiden wollen.

 

„Edward!“

 

Wenn sich seine Augen und Hände nicht auf das Steuern seines Wagens konzentrieren mussten, hatten sie nichts zu tun und wenn sie nichts zu tun hatten und sich Roy in greifbarer Nähe befand, dann ...

 

Zwei zusammengepresste Finger erschienen dicht vor seiner Nase und im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein Schnippen die Luft. Von den eigenen Gedanken eingelullt, fanden nur drei der überlebenswichtigsten Informationen ihren Weg zu Edwards Gehirn.

 

Flame.

 

Schnippen.

 

„IN DECKUNG!!!“

 

Die anderen Gäste verstummten, während sie auf das unter dem Barhocker zusammengerollte Bündel Mensch starrten. Nach einigen stillen Sekunden hob sich ein Gesicht vom Boden und sah, nachdem es sich vergewissert hatte, dass weder lebendiges noch totes Inventar qualmte, mit großen Augen zu seinem Sitznachbarn auf. Roy nahm einen Schluck aus dem Whiskeyglas, das er in der Hand hielt. Einer Hand, die nicht in einem Transmutationshandschuh steckte. Der Brigadier General grinste triumphierend: „Na? Aufgewacht?“ Edward ließ den Kopf stöhnend wieder sinken.

 

\---

 

„Ich brauche ein Taxi. Könnten Sie mir den Gefallen tun, mich mit Nummer Einundachtzig zu verbinden? ... Ja, genau ... Ebender. Danke! ... Hallo. Ich binʼs. Ich bräuchte eine Privatfahrt. Sind Sie ... Okay. Vielen Dank.“

 

Edward legte den Hörer auf die Gabel, nickte dem Wirt zum Abschied zu und verließ die Kneipe, um sich zu Roy zu gesellen, der schon am Straßenrand wartete: „Das Taxi ist in ein paar Minuten da. Ist dir kalt? Ist ganz schön frisch geworden.“ „An sowas hättest du denken sollen, bevor du mich hochkant aus dem Gebäude katapultiert hast, Fullmetal“, murrte Roy pikiert, „Jesses, und das nur, weil ich die reine Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen habe, für die Drinks zu zahlen.“

 

„Du hast nichts ‚in Betracht gezogen‘, Mustang, du hattest das verdammte Geld schon in der Hand!“

 

„Bagatellen.“

 

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, ehe Roy leise einrenkte: „Tut mir leid. Es ist einfach ungewohnt. Wenn ich normalerweise mit einem Freund unterwegs bin, zahle ich meine Rechnungen selbst. Für eine Frau zahle ich alles. Dass ein Freund alles für mich bezahlt, ist mir irgendwie unangenehm.“ Edward wirkte enttäuscht: „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich einlade, nicht wahr? Lass mich dich wenigstens heute ...“ Er brach ab und Roy sah ihn irritiert von der Seite an, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, kam das Taxi auch schon um eine Ecke gebogen und hielt direkt neben ihnen. Roy fragte sich, warum der Fahrer, mit dem Edward nun einige Worte wechselte, ausgerechnet sie gewählt hatte, denn es gab noch einige andere Leute in der Nähe, die offenbar ebenfalls auf ein Taxi warteten – und das länger als sie.

 

Edward öffnete ihm die Tür und wies ihn an, einzusteigen und Roy schmunzelte. Er tat es schon wieder. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Polstern nieder und wollte dem Fahrer höflich zunicken, doch bemerkte er in diesem Augenblick, dass eine dunkle Trennscheibe zwischen ihnen hochgefahren war. Er hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Er kannte dieses Prinzip von den Limousinen der höheren Generäle, doch für ein simples Taxi was es sehr ungewöhnlich. Edward setzte sich neben ihn, zog die Tür zu und gleich darauf waren sie auf dem Weg zu Roys Haus.

 

Lächelnd blickte er aus dem Fenster: „Weißt du, bis vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit hätte ich es für unmöglich gehalten, dass du es für fünf Minuten mit mir aushältst und jetzt haben wir mehrere Stunden gemeinsam auf engstem Raum miteinander verbracht! Wenn du damals schon so pflegeleicht gewesen wärst, hättest du mir jede Menge Beschwerdebriefe erspart!“ Er wandte sich zu Edward um: „Die anderen werden mir sicher nicht glauben, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass wir uns wie zivilisierte Menschen unterhalten haben! Aber ich muss zugeben, es hat mir gefallen. Demnächst darf Breda wohl nicht nur Al, sondern auch dich zu unseren Zechtouren einladen, was?“ Edward antwortete nicht. Er saß nur stumm da, mit von Ponys überschatteten Augen, und spreizte und ballte seine Finger in mantraartiger Routine.

 

„Ed? Geht es dir gut?“

 

Spreizen. Ballen. Spreizen. Ballen. Spreizen.

 

„Edward?!“

 

Roy rückte näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie: „Komm schon, Fullmetal, rede mit mir! Gerade eben habe ich deine Fähigkeit dazu noch gelobt! Bist du in Ordnung?!“ Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er atmete erschrocken ein: „Oje, dein Kater hat doch wohl nicht schon eingesetzt, oder? Das ist lächerlich, du hast doch gar nicht so viel getrunken! Ist dir schlecht? Wenn du dich übergeben musst ...“ Er hatte die Hand an Edwards Wange gehoben und machte Anstalten, sich sein Gesicht zuzudrehen, aber in diesem Moment schoss Edwards Arm empor und er umfasste sein Gelenk wie in einem Schraubstock. „Scheiße“, fluchte der junge Mann und es klang nur mühsam beherrscht, „Scheiße, Mustang! Ich haltʼs nicht mehr aus!“ Roys Augenbraue zuckte: „Okay. Zeit, links ranzufah-“

 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick wurde er rücklings in seinen Sitz gedrückt und Edward attackierte seinen Mund mit beinahe brutalen Küssen. Roys Augen weiteten sich schockiert und es kostete ihn all seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, um keine sofortigen Abwehrmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.

 

Oh.

 

Oh ja. Da war ja noch was.

 

Der Grund, warum Edward ihm Türen aufhielt und Drinks und Dinner und Taxis spendierte, mit ihm tanzte und jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Er hatte ein Gasthaus vorgeschlagen, aber Roy hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihr Geheimnis in den eigenen vier Wänden sicherer verwahrt war. Außerdem hatte er die befremdlichen Aktionen nicht auch noch in einer fremden Umgebung durchführen wollen. Selbst er ertrug nur ein gewisses Maß an psychischem Stress.

 

Er hatte es verdrängt, weil der Abend so angenehm ruhig verlaufen war. Was hatte Edward bei seiner Ankunft erwähnt?

 

_‚Ich dachte nur, dass es entspannender wäre, nicht gleich ... zur Sache zu kommen.‘_

 

Und wie er sich entspannt hatte. Viel zu sehr, wie er jetzt feststellen musste. Edward war ein gerissener kleiner Bastard geworden. Wiege den Feind in Sicherheit, hieß es. Greif an, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet. Wie hatte er seine Deckung nur so dermaßen vernachlässigen können? Riza wäre enttäuscht von ihm gewesen. Entsetzt zog er die wenige Luft ein, die Edward ihm gönnte. Wenn Riza ihn jetzt gesehen hätte, was hätte sie von ihm gehalten? Übertölpelt von einem Kind, wehrlos gegenüber eines Halbwüchsigen! Nur, dass Edward kein Kind, kein Halbwüchsiger mehr war. Er war sogar ziemlich erwachsen, wenn Roy den gewissen Druck an seinem Oberschenkel korrekt deutete.

 

Oh, Mist.

 

Roy hatte eine Menge Erfahrung mit Sex. Auch, wenn viele seiner angeblichen Liebschaften als Verabredungen getarnte Informantinnen waren und er niemals mit Informantinnen schlief, weil es ihre Objektivität einschränken konnte. Aber Edward ... Edward war ein Mann und obwohl er selbst auch einer war, hatte er in diesem Moment nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zu allem Überfluss war der Fullmetal Alchemist im Bett anscheinend ebenso stürmisch und aggressiv wie im Kampf. Und sie befanden sich immer noch in einem verdammten Taxi!

 

Roy drückte Edward energisch von sich und bekam zwischen den groben Küssen gerade so einige Wörter heraus: „Ed, hör ... auf ... wir sind hier in ...“ Edward zischte ihm beruhigend in den Mund: „... Es ist ... okay ...“

 

„Nichts ... nichts ist okay! Wenn ... wenn uns der Fahrer ...“

 

Edward lehnte sich minimal zurück, um ihm tief in die Augen sehen zu können und raunte: „Mustang. Es ist okay.“ Und Roy wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ihr Fahrzeug unter Edward Elrics vollkommener Kontrolle stand. Er wurde etwas blass, was sich in der Dunkelheit verlor und verharrte fassungslos auf seiner Position. Es war offensichtlich, dass Edward Dinge wie diese schon mehr als einmal gemacht hatte und ziemlich genau wusste, was er tat. Roy selbst hatte auch schon ab und zu mit Frauen in Taxis geschmust, während er sie nach Hause begleitet hatte.

 

... Hatten sie sich auch so ausgeliefert gefühlt wie er in diesem Augenblick? Er hatte sie stets sehr enthusiastisch in Erinnerung gehabt, doch was, wenn sein Urteilsvermögen von seiner Lust getrübt gewesen war? Wenn er voller Eifer ihre Blusen aufgeknöpft hatte, so wie es Edward nun mit seinem Hemd tat, war es gegen ihren Willen geschehen? Was, wenn sie nur nichts entgegengesetzt hatten, weil sie den Zorn des Mannes fürchteten, mit dem sie einsam mitten in der Nacht durch eine gefährliche Gegend fuhren? Welche Ängste hatten sie ausgestanden, wenn er über ihre Haut gestrichen, ihre Röcke hochgeschoben, zwischen ihre Beine gefasst hatte? Und hatten sie es wirklich ehrlich gewollt, wenn er seine Hand in ihren ...

 

Roy schrie.

 

Nicht hysterisch und nur ein einziges Mal, aber es reichte glücklicherweise aus, um Edward aus seiner fast besessenen Trance zu wecken und die forsche Hand aus seiner Hose ziehen zu lassen. Der ehemalige Alchemist zuckte einen guten halben Meter zurück und starrte aufgewühlt in Roys glasige Augen, die dieser geradewegs an die Decke gerichtet hielt. Kalter Schweiß tropfte an blassen Wangen herunter und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihm das Atmen nicht wegen Edwards stetigen Liebkosungen schwerfiel.

 

„Oh, Scheiße“, flüsterte Edward erschrocken und lauter presste er hervor, „Scheiße, Mustang, das war zu abrupt, nicht wahr?“ Er schnellte voran und nahm das blasse Gesicht in die Hände, um sanft über kühle Wangenknochen zu streicheln: „Oh Gott, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid, Mustang! Ganz ruhig, okay? Atme jetzt ganz ruhig! Ich mache nichts mehr, wenn du es nicht willst, in Ordnung? Nur ... beruhige dich. Es tut mir so leid!“ Insgeheim stritt sich sein Gewissen frenetisch mit ihm.

 

_‚Du selten dämlicher Idiot! Er war nie auch nur ansatzweise mit einem Kerl zusammen, hat noch nicht einmal daran gedacht! Und du kommst an, sperrst ihn in ein Auto und fällst wie ein ausgehungertes Wildschwein über ihn her!‘_

 

_‚Aber woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass er von ein paar Streicheleinheiten gleich ʼne Panikattacke bekommt?!‘_

 

_‚Dein erstes Mal war mit einem Adonis, den du selbst mehrere Wochen lang mit den Augen ausgezogen hast und als er dir dann endlich in den Schritt gepackt hat, hast du ihn trotzdem beinahe vor einen fahrenden Zug geschleudert! Mustang hat dich vor zwei Tagen nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen und hat sowas nie von dir gewollt! Nimm doch mal Rücksicht!‘_

 

Die Tatsache, dass Edward ihm nicht noch näher kam und mit den Daumen nur sanfte Kreise auf seine Wangen zeichnete, beruhigte Roy tatsächlich und seine Atmung wurde wieder tiefer und gleichmäßiger.

 

„... Mustang?“

 

„... Hn?“

 

„Es tut mir leid.“

 

„... Hn.“

 

„Ich war ... ich war einfach ... Es hat mich überwältigt. Ich meine ... Acht Jahre! Ich habe acht Jahre lang über uns fantasiert und jetzt bist du wahrhaftig hier und sagst es ist okay und ... Es ist nicht okay! Ich bin völlig in meinen Rhythmus gefallen und hab dir überhaupt keine Chance gegeben, Wünsche zu äußern und-“

 

„Edward.“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Sei bitte kurz ... still, ja?“

 

„Ja. Klar. Bin ruhig.“

 

Roy konzentrierte sich. Auf seine Atmung. Auf seinen Körper. Auf seinen Gefühle. Worüber regte er sich eigentlich so auf? Er hatte es doch gewollt? Hatte er gelogen, als er behauptet hatte, neugierig geworden zu sein? Nein. Hatte Edward irgendetwas getan, was ihm Schmerzen bereitet hatte? Nein. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen kribbelten, weil Edward etwas zu begeistert an ihnen gesaugt hatte und die kühle Luft, die über seinen halb freigelegten Oberkörper wehte, ließ ihn erschaudern, aber ansonsten war er einfach nur ... Kalt. Warum war er in Panik verfallen?

 

Es handelte sich doch um eine großartige Studiengelegenheit! Nicht jeder Mann wurde netterweise von einem Freund darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen konnte, nur um zu sehen, wie es so war. Wenn man dann wusste, wie es war, konnte man sich vorstellen, wie es einer Frau in derselben Situation erging. Und würde man sie dadurch nicht viel besser verstehen können?

 

Nun, Roy konnte nicht behaupten, viele Männer zu kennen, die ihre Frauen besser verstehen lernen wollten. Aber Roy kannte eine Frau, die er verstehen wollte. Weil er sie glücklich machen wollte. Richtig, er würde die Erfahrungen, die er mit Edward machte, als Referenz für die zukünftigen Nächte mit Riza Hawkeye verwenden können.

 

Er atmete noch einmal sehr tief ein und aus. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und lenkte den Blick auf einen schrecklich schuldbewusst dreinblickenden Edward. Beinahe hätte er ob der Ironie gelacht. Er hatte ihm damals das Angebot gemacht, um ihm eine Gelegenheit zum Lernen zu geben. Und nun war er es, der von ihm lernte. Er sprach leise und emotionslos: „Ed.“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalten soll.“

 

„Huh?“

 

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, nutzlos zu sein. Und im Moment ... bin ich das. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, ich weiß nicht mal, was ich fühlen soll. Ich komme mir vor wie eine verdammte Jungfrau! Und das kann ich echt nicht ausstehen!“

 

Edward musterte ihn vorsichtig: „Willst du aufhören?“ Es klang verständnisvoll und entsetzt zugleich und Roy versicherte sofort: „Nein. Aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir ... einige Anweisungen geben könntest. Und ... etwas langsamer vorgehen würdest. Bitte.“ Edward atmete erleichtert auf und nickte: „Richtungen vorgeben und Bremsen anziehen. Alles klar. Verlass dich auf mich. Sollen wir dann ... ich meine ... soll ich hier ...?“ Roy nickte und winkte ihn heran: „Warum nicht? Wo wir schon angefangen haben ...“

 

Edward ergriff seine Hand und strich leicht über ihren Rücken: „Also gut, pass auf. Ich denke, alles Härtere wäre wohl noch ein bisschen zu viel für dich, aber was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich ... dir einen runterholen würde?“ Roy sah ihn ausdruckslos an: „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das zur Not noch alleine schaffen würde?“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Edwards Gesicht aus: „Oh, aber die eigene Hand tut doch nur halb so gut, Mustang!“ Er ergriff vorsichtig sein Kinn und zögerte kurz: „... Darf ich?“ Roy nickte erneut und Edward rückte für einen Kuss heran.

 

Dieses Mal fühlte er sich nicht fieberhaft und ausgehungert an, sondern liebevoll und beständig. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und Edward begann damit, Roy sanft über den Bauch zu streicheln: „Ich muss nicht bei den Grundlagen anfangen, oder? Du hast in deinem Leben schon mindestens einmal masturbiert, oder?!“ Ein kurzes Lachen entfuhr Roy ob der abgrundtiefen Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme: „Nur dass du es weißt, es ist eine Weile her, aber ja, ich habe es mir gelegentlich selbst gemacht.“ Edward atmete erleichtert auf: „Dann weißt du eigentlich schon alles, was wichtig ist! Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass ich die Arbeit für dich übernehme! Du kannst die Augen zumachen, wenn du willst. Dann ist es noch intensiver. Ich meine ... nur, wenn du mir vertraust ...“ Roy ließ sich den Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Er hätte diesem Mann ohne lange Überlegungen sein Leben anvertraut, aber konnte er dasselbe mit seinem Gesäß tun? Dunkle Pupillen bohrten sich warnend in goldene und verschwanden dann unter den Lidern. Edward schmunzelte. Er hatte also nicht alles kaputtgemacht. Die eigenen Bedürfnisse energisch zurückdrängend versicherte er: „Du kannst jederzeit sagen, wenn dir etwas nicht passt. Wir sind nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, du musst rein gar nichts ertragen oder aushalten, okay?“

 

„Hn.“

 

Und die Hand auf dem Bauch bewegte sich Richtung Brust. Edward schob Roys Oberteile über die Schultern nach hinten, um besseren Zugang zu haben und presste ihm die Lippen an den Hals. Er saugte zärtlich an dem zuckenden Fleisch, während er mit den Fingerspitzen in sanften Bahnen die Muskeln entlangwanderte. Er küsste die Halsschlagader hinunter zum Brustbein, wo er kurz innehielt und den Geruch aufsog. Leise murmelte er: „Wie schaffst du es, nach all unseren Unternehmungen immer noch zu duften wie ein so gut wie neues Stück Seife?“ „Im Gegensatz zu meinem ... normalen Tagesablauf war unser Abend der reinste Spaziergang ... Ob du es glaubst ... oder nicht, ich absolviere täglich mein Trainingsprogramm. Und ... ich achte auf Hygiene. Muss ... muss dem Klischee des ... stinkenden Soldatenabschaums ja irgendwie entgegentreten“, ertönte die Antwort und Edward stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie etwas atemlos klang. Bei der Beleidigung jedoch runzelte er die Stirn und unterdrückte das Verlangen, jedem, der Roy diese Worte an den Kopf warf, ein Reagenzglas Salzsäure die Kehle hinunterzuwürgen.

 

Er umfasste eine Brustwarze mit zwei Fingern und rieb beinahe geistesabwesend daran, während die andere Hand federleicht zu Roys Hosenbund wanderte. Mit einem geübten Griff löste er den Knopf – der Reißverschluss stand noch offen von seinem vergangenen Bemühen, so schnell wie möglich an die Unterwäsche zu gelangen – und fasste, diesmal sehr vorsichtig, hinein. Es erleichterte ihn, dass er einen halbsteifen Penis ertastete. Seine Tätigkeiten verfehlten offenbar ihre Wirkung nicht. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Roy sich nach dem unbeabsichtigten Überfall so sehr verschlossen hatte, dass er nicht einmal mehr jungenhafte Mädchen an sich heranlassen konnte. Und das hätte ein entscheidendes Problem für Riza ergeben. Und wenn sie herausgefunden hätte, dass er Schuld trug an Roys neuentwickelter Im-Regen-wie-im-Sonnenschein-Impotenz ...

 

Er zwang sich, den grauenhaften Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu führen, als er erschauderte und nicht genau wusste, ob es nur von der sexuellen Erregung herrührte, die sein gesamtes Innenleben vibrieren ließ, als Roys leises Stöhnen seine Gehörgänge flutete. Er sah hinunter auf dessen Gesicht und bemerkte den feinen Schweißfilm, der die gerunzelte Stirn bedeckte. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sachte eine verspannte Augenbraue, während er mit der einen Hand um Roys Hüfte fasste und mit der anderen in dessen Schritt. Roy entfuhr ein tonloses Ächzen und er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Edward leckte ihm wissend über die Ohrmuschel: „Fühlt es sich gut an, Mustang?“ Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein unverständliches Knurren und er konnte sich eines selbstgefälligen Grinsens nicht erwehren, als er eine zitternde Schulter mit Küssen übersäte, um seinen Partner vom nächsten Manöver abzulenken.

 

Schwarze Boxershorts mit Eingriff. Roy schien auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, also musste er ein hitziges Hin und Her zumindest erahnt haben und Edward wollte es nicht bei der bloßen Vorstellung belassen. Kaum, dass seine Hand über besonders warme, weiche Haut fuhr, schluchzte Roy gepresst und krallte sich instinktiv an Edwards Schultern fest. Zuerst befürchtete er, dass er ihn wegzustoßen versuchen würde, doch dann fand er sich in einer urplötzlichen festen Umarmung wieder.

 

Jeglicher zurückgebliebener Zweifel verflüchtigte sich, als er aufblickte zu immer noch fest verschlossenen Augen, zusammengebissenen Zähnen und feuerroten Wangen. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck umfasste er das zuckende Glied und begann, rigoros daran auf und ab zu streichen. Roy versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, doch Edward dachte nicht daran, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen und ließ die Fingerspitzen immer wieder über die empfindliche Eichel gleiten. Seine Finger waren bald feucht von Präejakulat und Schweiß und er war sich sicher, dass ihn im Moment nichts mehr erregen konnte, als Roys immer öfter unfreiwillig entfleuchendes Stöhnen. Er war schon steinhart gewesen, als er ihm die Autotür aufgehalten hatte und der Anblick seines sich unter ihm windenden und wimmernden ehemaligen Vorgesetzten war entrückender als jede Fantasie, der er sich in der Vergangenheit hingegeben hatte. Er senkte glückselig den Kopf und saugte sanft an derselben Brustwarze, die er zuvor stimuliert hatte und schmuggelte seinen freien Arm um Roys Taille.

 

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Roy war hartnäckig, aber Edward war stur und er musste einfach Roys Orgasmus sehen. Er hätte nicht einmal mehr dann von ihm abgelassen, wenn Roy um sein Leben gewinselt hätte und er schrie bereits! Nur gepresst natürlich, der Spielverderber, und nur bei jedem dritten Ruck, aber unbestreitbar. Und wie er schließlich Furchen in Edwards Mantel kratzte, sich wie ein Flitzebogen spannte und die Luft einsaugte ...

 

Roy konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Der Schrei jagte ihm durch seine Lungen frontal in verspannte Kiefer hinein und hebelte sich seinen Weg mit einer Brechstange auf. Weißes Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Kopf ... Nein, in seinem ganzen Körper und er spürte seine Wirbelsäule protestieren, als er sie ungewöhnlich stark durchdrückte. Und plötzlich löste sich jede Spannung in seinen Muskeln und er fühlte sich nahezu wie im freien Fall, als er zurück in die Polster des Wagens sank. Er keuchte angestrengt durch den leicht geöffneten Mund und blickte erschöpft geradeaus auf das Trennglas. Edward ließ ihn langsam los und ein Teil der wohligen Wärme verschwand mit ihm.

 

So also fühlte sich Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mann an. Oder zumindest ein recht unschuldiger Teil davon. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es sich weit weniger anregend vorgestellt hatte. Eine Hand strich ihm verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und seine Pupillen wanderten ihr automatisch nach. Edward sah ihn besorgt an. „Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er und wie im Nachhinein fügte er grinsend hinzu, „Kein Infarkt im Anmarsch, oder?“ Roy begutachtete ihn nur wortlos.

 

Es bestand eigentlich kein Unterschied zu Sex mit Frauen. Man suchte, entdeckte, stimulierte die erogenen Zonen, bis sie Butter in den Händen waren. Es war sicheres Terrain, eines, auf dem er sich bestens auskannte. Und er war an der Reihe. Äquivalenter Tausch, richtig? Mit einer Entschlossenheit, mit der Edward nicht gerechnet hatte, fuhr Roys Hand in seine Hose und im Gegensatz zu dessen fast schon dezenten Schrei ließ seiner die Karosserie erbeben. Der Brigadier General blinzelte verwirrt, als er in riesige goldene Augen blickte, die ihm aus einer der oberen Ecken des ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden, stark begrenzten Raums entgegen starrten. Sie hatten wohl von Glück reden können, dass der Wagen ein Verdeck besaß, denn ansonsten hätte Edwards Sprung ihn auf die Straße befördert.

 

Edward japste aufgelöst: „Heilige Scheiße, Mustang! Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Was sollte das werden?!“ Roy legte perplex den Kopf schief: „Ähm ... Kompensation?“ So lief es im Leben doch? Du hilfst mir, ich helfe dir. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, um es so zu sagen. Und ...

 

„... Hm?“

 

Roys Blick fiel auf seine Hand und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er rieb wie zu Schnippen drei Finger aneinander und verwischte dabei die an ihnen klebende, milchige Substanz. „Ähm“, kam es zögerlich von der Seite und er fixierte Edward beinahe anklagend, „es ... nun also ... Wie soll ich sagen? Es ist schon ein Weilchen her, seit ich ...“ Er räusperte sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn: „Und ... als du eben ... Es sah so heiß aus, dass ich ... auch ...“ Er verstummte resigniert.

 

Roy platzte los.

 

\---

 

Der Wagen hielt am Straßenrand und seine beiden Passagiere stiegen aus. Roy weigerte sich standhaft, sich umzudrehen, als er schnurstracks seine Haustür ansteuerte, während sich Edward an den Fahrer wandte. Die Schläfenadern des ehemaligen Alchemisten pochten gefährlich, doch gelang es ihm, seine Stimme gelassen zu halten: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“ Er händigte ihm das Fahr- und einen großzügigen Batzen Trinkgeld aus: „Ich muss Sie wohl nicht um Stillschweigen bitten, oder?“ „Keine Ahnung, was Sie meinen, Mr. Elric. Worüber soll ich schweigen? Wenn meine Lieblingsshow im Radio läuft, konzentriere ich mich auf nichts anderes und bekomme überhaupt nicht mit, was um mich herum geschieht“, brummte der Mann schlicht, „Grüßen Sie Ihren Bruder von mir. Das Grundgerüst unseres Hauses steht noch immer bombenfest. Wenn Sie beide uns damals nicht damit geholfen hätten, hätte uns der marode Bau ruiniert. Oder schlimmer noch, er wäre uns auf den Kopf gefallen! Wir stehen in Ihrer Schuld, also wenn Sie mal wieder ʼn Chauffeur brauchen, rufen Sie einfach durch.“ Edward nickte ihm grinsend zu und winkte dem davonfahrenden Taxi nach.

 

Er lief zum Haus, schlüpfte durch die nur angelehnte Tür und aus seinen Stiefeln: „Tritt ein, bring Glück herein!“ Nur im Haus des Flame Alchemist konnte ein Kamin innerhalb so kurzer Zeit eine so mollige Wärme ausstrahlen. Roy kam gerade aus der Küche – vermutlich nach dem Händewaschen – und ließ Mantel und Weste von den Schultern gleiten: „Setz dich. Und keine Sorge, meine Couch hat schon Unaussprechlicheres miterlebt als einen übereifrigen Perversling, der seine eigene Hose nicht unter Kontrolle hat.“ Das Zittern seiner Unterlippe und ein winziger nasaler Laut verrieten Edward, dass er seine Beherrschung noch immer nicht ganz zurückerhalten hatte. „Ja ja“, knurrte er gereizt und ließ sich auf besagtes Möbelstück fallen, „ich lasse dir die Freude, da ich auch meinen Teil an erinnerungswürdigen Eindrücken habe genießen dürfen.“

 

Roy schnaufte amüsiert, riss sich dann aber zusammen und fragte: „Möchtest du was trinken?“ „Dich“, dachte Edward, lehnte jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, während er Roy nachblickte, der die ersten Stufen einer Treppe zum zweiten Stock erklomm, „Wo willst du hin?“ „Duschen“, kam die lapidare Antwort und er spürte ein Stich im Herzen. Es war doch nicht etwa schon vorbei? Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, nach dem Vorspiel im Auto noch ein wenig öfter zum Zug zu kommen. So gelassen wie möglich rief er deswegen hinauf: „Meinst du, das bringt was? Du wirst sowieso wieder im Nullkommanix ...“ Er biss sich auf die Zunge und wandte sich, von seinen eigenen lüsternen Gedanken angewidert, ab. Ein Lachen ertönte: „Fullmetal, du hast eindeutig noch jede Menge überflüssige Energie zu verbrennen und keine Sorge, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um dich dabei zu unterstützen, aber ich fühle mich schmierig, schwer und rundherum unansehnlich, also wenn du mir die Gelegenheit geben würdest, mich wieder hübsch für dich zu machen, wäre ich dir wirklich sehr verbunden.“ „Du trägst mir auch jeden Versprecher bis Ultimo nach“, grummelte Edward verstimmt, insgeheim aber überglücklich, dass Roy die Nacht nicht vorzeitig abzubrechen gedachte. Das Wort war ihm am Telefon einfach nur herausgerutscht! Natürlich verband man den Brigadier General normalerweise nicht mit Attributen wie „hübsch“, doch in diesem Moment hatte er ausgerechnet an seine Augen gedacht, wenn sie nicht von einem Stirnrunzeln, einem sarkastischen Grinsen oder einer traurigen Erinnerung verzerrt waren und es war ihm keine andere Bezeichnung als diese eingefallen.

 

Er streckte sich aus und versuchte, sich mit dem Aufzählen verschiedener Transmutationskreise von seiner verklebten Hose abzulenken, was auch eine gute Weile lang funktionierte. Bis er Wasser rauschen hörte und die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn zerplatzten.

 

Roy stand unter der Dusche. Warmes Wasser leckte über verschwitzte, nackte Haut. Heißer Dampf, kalte Fliesen und nackte Haut! Und hatte er das Lecken schon erwähnt?!

 

Mit einem verzweifelten Schwung krümmte sich Edward auf der Seite zusammen und presste seine Hände in den Schritt. Sturzbäche von Tränen strömten aus weit aufgerissenen Augen, als die Hose schmerzlich enger wurde. „Bastard“, hauchte er, „Du Bastard! Du machst das mit Absicht!“ Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, eifersüchtig auf Wasser sein zu können, doch wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, durch die Leitungen zu krabbeln und aus dem Duschkopf auf nackte Haut zu springen ... In diesem Augenblick hätte er es getan.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in seinem eigenen Frust – und anderem unangenehmen Zeug – dahingesiecht war, doch nach der dritten Vision eines durchnässten, splitterfasernackten Brigadier Generals in seinen eigenen, dampfenden Armen sprang er endlich auf und hetzte, so schnell es ihm seine tauben Beine erlaubten, die Treppe hinauf. Er rannte durch den Flur und blieb nach einer riskanten Schlitterpartie vor einer Tür stehen, aus der die gluckernden Geräusche am lautesten drangen. Mit einem entschlossenen Schnauben stieß er Rauch aus seiner Nase aus, atmete tief ein ...

 

Und rief dann so leise, wie er konnte: „Mustannnnnng? Bist du da drinnnnn? Ich müsste mal wirklich ganz dringend was erledigennnnn?“ Er legte ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte gebannt. Offenbar hatte ihn Roy aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht gehört. „Mustannnnng“, versuchte er es deswegen noch einmal leiserer als zuvor, „ich kannʼs kaum noch haltennnn!“ Es entsprach durchaus der Wahrheit. Er konnte es wirklich kaum noch halten, auch wenn ein stiller Beobachter „es“ wahrscheinlich mit simpler Notdurft assoziiert hätte.

 

„Ich will mich nicht auf deinem Flur erleichtern, also komme ich jetzt rein! Ich werde auch bestimmt nicht guckennnnnn!“

 

Oh, er würde sich sattsehen! Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und linste durch den entstandenen Spalt. Nun, jeder wusste, dass offene Türen nichts anderes als Einladungen waren, richtig? Wenn Roy seine Privatsphäre hätte schützen wollen, hätte er abgeschlossen. Edward zerstäubte den Einwand seines lästigen Gewissens, dass man sowas im eigenen Haus nicht nötig haben sollte. Nebensächlichkeiten. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er ins Zimmer und sah sich staunend um, sein Problem kurzzeitig verblassend.

 

Roys Bad war groß und edel eingerichtet, ganz zu schweigen davon fleckenlos sauber. Die Wände waren rot gefliest. Er hatte noch nie ein rot gefliestes Bad gesehen und die warme Farbe heizte ihn fast augenblicklich noch weiter auf. Es war ungewöhnlich, aber so typisch für Flame, dass er kichern musste. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.

 

Ein großer Spiegelschrank über einem weißen Spülbecken, weißer Schrank mit Schubladen und Fächern, in denen Kosmetikartikel – er stellte leicht belustigt fest, dass einige davon für Frauen konzipiert waren – standen, ein Regal mit flauschigen roten Handtüchern, überraschte dunkle Augen, ein Whirlpool, welcher Verrückte montierte sich bitteschön einen Whirlpool ins Bad, weiße Toilettenschüssel ...

 

Edward räusperte sich, als sich ein unbedeutender Hinweis in seinem Gehirn zu einem besorgniserregenden Gedanken umformte und lenkte den Blick zurück auf Roy, der seinen Kopf hatte zurückfallen lassen und nun hinter einem – natürlich roten – Duschvorhang hervorschaute: „Ich ... ich kann das erklären.“ Er konnte es nicht und Roy hätte naiv wie ein neugeborenes Baby sein müssen, um seine Anwesenheit nicht sofort einordnen zu können, als er auf seine Leistengegend hinunterschaute, doch Edward konnte schlecht von ihm verlangen, einfach zu einer heißen, feurigen, feuchtfröhlichen Session Sex-unter-der-Dusche eingeladen zu werden.

 

„Willst du mitmachen?“

 

Die Frage klang weder schüchtern noch sarkastisch und sie wussten beide, dass es sich um eine rhetorische handelte. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde lagen Edwards Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut und er stürzte sich geradezu in Roys Arme. Einmal mehr hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle und küsste Roy stürmisch auf den Mund, wirbelte ihn herum, drückte ihn in die Fliesen und sich selbst mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn. Doch es beunruhigte Roy nicht mehr so sehr wie noch kurz zuvor bei der Autofahrt. Er hatte seine vollkommene Contenance zurückerlangt und der bedürftige junge Mann in seinem Rücken belustigte ihn inzwischen mehr, als dass er ihn verängstigte. Zitternde Finger wanderten über seine Brust und eine fast weinerliche Stimme raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte, lass mich ...“ Edwards steifer Penis drückte ihm ans Gesäß und er seufzte kaum hörbar.

 

Er war nicht naiv. Auch wenn er noch niemals über Männersex nachgedacht hatte, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, was genau in einer derartigen Beziehung als Haupteingang diente. „Es“ war nicht darauf ausgerichtet, oder? Wahrscheinlich tat es weh. Er fürchtete keinen Schmerz, fragte sich aber ehrlich, ob sich der ganze Vorgang für ihn wenigstens ein wenig lohnen würde. War es sonst nicht ziemlich einseitig? Gab es tatsächlich so selbstlose Männer, die für ihren Partner auf das eigene Vergnügen verzichteten? Er zählte sich selbst nicht zu den uneigennützigsten Menschen, aber er hatte es Edward versprochen. Roy sah auf in den stetigen Strom warmen Wassers, der auf sie niederprasselte. Vielleicht würde es das Ganze ja erleichtern.

 

„Sicher. Warum nicht? Dafür bist du hier, nicht wahr?“

 

Edwards Wange legte sich an seine und er presste sich noch etwas fester an ihn: „... Danke.“ Es klang so ehrlich erleichtert, dass Roy ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte, welches sich im nächsten Moment in ein erstauntes „Huh?“ verwandelte, als sich die starken Arme fester um ihn schlossen, ihn auf die Zehenspitzen hoben und sich ein steinhartes Glied zwischen seine Oberschenkel schob. Roy blinzelte verwirrt, als Edward im Anschluss begann, rhythmisch zuzustoßen. Er hing buchstäblich ratlos in den Seilen, während das anfängliche leise Stöhnen in seinem Rücken immer weiter zunahm. Schließlich krächzte Edward gedämpft in seinen Nacken: „Press die Beine zusammen, Mustang! Mehr Druck!“ Roy, zu durcheinander, um sich zu verweigern, tat ihm den Gefallen und zuckte leidend zusammen, als ihm Edward daraufhin mit einem ekstatischen Schrei beinahe die Rippen zerquetschte.

 

Er hatte von dieser Stellung gehört. Oder, besser gesagt, von dem Trick. Einem Trick unter Prostituierten, die damit einer echten Penetration entgingen. Sie rieben das Geschlecht des – vorzugsweise betrunkenen – Freiers fest zwischen Gesäß und Oberschenkeln und erreichten damit das erforderliche Ergebnis mit weniger Schmerzen und Risiko. Unter Männern war das natürlich verpönt, aber Roy fragte sich in diesem Augenblick warum, denn Edward schien mit dieser Methode einen unglaublichen Spaß zu haben. Außerdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihn ein wenig erleichterte, das „Härtere“, von dem im Taxi die Rede gewesen war, noch ein wenig aufschieben zu können. Irgendwie schmeichelte es ihm, dass jemanden der bloße Anblick seines Körpers zum Höhepunkt treiben konnte. Und wenn sein Freund denn tatsächlich so lange geduldig auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hatte ...

 

Edward schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter und biss zu. Roy zuckte ob des stechenden Schmerzes zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern hob nur den Arm und strich ihm nachsichtig übers klatschnasse Haar.

 

_‚Tob dich aus, Fullmetal.‘_

 

\---

 

Edward lag entseelt auf Roys breitem Doppelbett und starrte erbarmungswürdig an die Decke. Roy lugte, sich die Haare föhnend, erheitert durch die Verbindungstür zum Bad: „Komm schon, Ed, geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht. Es war erfrischend, mit anzusehen, wie sehr dich meine Beine in Wallung versetzen können! Und bis jetzt habe ich wirklich gedacht, du könntest sie nicht leiden, weil sie um so viel länger waren als deine!“ Ein nicht sexuell geprägtes, leidendes Stöhnen entfuhr Edwards Lippen: „Du verstehst das nicht! Ich habe mir geschworen, sowas nie wieder zu machen! Es ... es macht mich so scharf, aber ...“

 

„Was beliebt ist auch erlaubt.“

 

„Falle zu schieben ist entwürdigend für den Partner! Du musst dir ja vorgekommen sein wie ein ... ein Spielzeug! Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, es lohnenswert für dich zu machen!“

 

„Oh, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir überhaupt nichts eingebracht hat. Es war zum Beispiel sehr interessant zu erkennen, dass du stark genug bist, mich vollständig vom Boden abzuheben!“

 

„... Tut mir leid. Ich hab dir nichts ausgerenkt, oder?“

 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du könntest mir allerhöchstens dann was ausrenken, wenn du es ernsthaft versuchen würdest.“

 

Roy legte den Föhn beiseite, knipste das Licht im Bad aus und wanderte zu Edward, um sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante sinken zu lassen: „Sieh doch die positiven Seiten! Ich kann dich nicht mehr guten Gewissens als ‚klein‘ bezeichnen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich bei jedem Vorstoß freien Blick auf dein bestes Stück hatte.“ Edward wurde schlagartig puterrot, ob vor Zorn oder Verlegenheit vermochte Roy nicht zu entscheiden, denn plötzlich lag er unter ihm und sah in die stechenden, goldenen Pupillen auf. „So“, murmelte er erwartungsvoll und blies sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „was hast du als Nächstes für mich in petto?“

 

Edward sah ihn eine Weile fast mürrisch an, doch dann senkte er süffisant grinsend sein Haupt und legte seine Stirn an Roys: „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass die Bude hier viel zu groß für dich ist? Ein Haus, ein Riesenbad, den Whirlpool nicht zu vergessen, und jetzt ein Nachtlager so groß wie die Kampfarena von Xerxes.“ Roy schnaubte abfällig: „Nun, ich habe es in der Hoffnung bauen lassen, es in absehbarer Zeit mit einer geliebten Person teilen zu dürfen, also sollten Umfang und Ausstattung doch nicht allzu sehr verwundern, habe ich recht?“ Er winkelte ein Bein an, sodass sich sein Knie in Edwards Weichteile schob: „Außerdem solltest du der Letzte sein, der sich über meine Träume lustig macht, schließlich gereichen sie dir gerade sehr zum Vorteil, oder etwa nicht?“ Edward knirschte ächzend mit den Zähnen und packte das neckende Körperteil, um es flach auf die Matratze zu drücken: „Mustang, wenn du es noch nicht begriffen haben solltest: Ich versuche gerade, mich zu beherrschen!“ Roys Mundwinkel zuckte empor: „Lass es. Wenn deine verstörenden Ausraster alles sind, was ich für deine Bemühungen bekomme, verzichte ich auf die Rücksicht.“

 

Edward küsste ihn. Es war ein tiefer, inniger Kuss und auf Roys Armen, die sich wie von selbst um seine Schultern legten, brach Gänsehaut aus. Als sich die warmen Lippen wieder von ihm lösten, fragte er atemlos: „Ist ein Kuss so etwas wie ein Startschuss für dich? Du scheinst jeden Akt damit zu beginnen und es später so gut wie zu vergessen.“ Edward öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder und brummte: „Wie auch immer.“

 

Er biss und leckte über Roys Brustbein, froh darüber, dass er nicht auf eine Antwort zu bestehen schien. Er hätte ihm beichten können, dass Küssen normalerweise gar nicht sein Ding war. Roy war einer der ganz wenigen Partner, bei denen es ihm gefiel. Auf die meisten von ihnen hatte er sich entweder aus Frust oder aus Neugier eingelassen. Nur eine Handvoll von ihnen hatten ihn persönlich interessiert und Roy war der Erste gewesen, der es in diese Hand geschafft hatte. Er umfasste sein Gesicht und leckte ihm über die Lippen, woraufhin sich der Mund willig öffnete und sich ihre Zungen trafen. Riza hatte wie bei so vielem Recht behalten. Einen geliebten Menschen zu küssen war himmlisch. Selbst, wenn es sich dabei um einen egozentrischen, faulen, sarkastischen, besserwisserischen Bastard handelte. Eine kleine Flamme frustrierten Zorns züngelte sein Rückgrat hinauf und ließ seine Zähne kurz zuschnappen. „Autsch“, protestierte Roy und zog seine blutige Lippe ein, „Wofür war das jetzt?!“ Edward fuhr grinsend mit einem Finger über die winzige Bissstelle: „Dafür, dass du bist, wie du bist.“ Roy rollte mit den Augen: „Ungeheuer konkret, Fullmetal.“

 

Edwards Augen wanderten zu Roys Wange, wo eine feine, längliche Schramme von dem Angriff von vor zwei Tagen zeugte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was fiel diesen Mistkerlen nur ein, dieses gutaussehende Gesicht zu verschandeln, auch wenn es sich nur um einen temporären, minimalen Schaden handelte? Er leckte besitzergreifend über die Wunde und Roy zuckte von dem Stich zusammen: „Oh nein, sag mir nicht, dass du auf Messerspiele oder so stehst, Ed! Nur, dass duʼs weißt, bei sowas mache ich nicht mit! Nein, der Herr, keine Chance!“ Edward ging nicht auf seinen Protest ein, sondern flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, während seine Hände damit begannen, über den leicht schwitzenden Oberkörper zu streicheln: „Ich hatte ʼne Scheißangst um dich.“

 

Roy entfuhr ein etwas kurzlebiges Schnauben, da Edward eine besonders empfindliche Stelle in seiner Seite aufgespürt hatte: „Ich habe schon viele Krawalle überlebt und dieser war stümperhaft geplant und ebenso ausgeführt. Alles, was diese Dummköpfe erreicht haben, war, die Zivilisten zu verletzten, die sie von uns befreien wollen. Es wäre lachhaft, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre.“ „Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem“, beharrte Edward und rieb mehrmals sachte über eine Brustwarze, „es in voller Aktion mitzuerleben, gibt einem doch zu denken. Weißt du, ich war all die Jahre unsicher, ob ich dich wirklich auf dein Angebot anhauen sollte. Aber als ich den Aufstand gesehen habe, kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn du draufgehen würdest und ich es nicht einmal versucht hätte.“

 

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, Ed.“

 

Er ließ sich zwischen Roys Beine zurücksinken und betrachtete ihn zufrieden: „Inzwischen frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt gezögert habe.“ Roy atmete schwer und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken Schweiß von der Stirn: „Wegen Winry vielleicht?! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du so ein Idiot gewesen bist, mit Männern rumzumachen, nachdem sie deine Frau geworden ist! Und ich rate dir dringendst, kein Wort über diese Sache zu verlieren. Dir wird sie verzeihen, aber ich werde eine Freundin verlieren. Mehrere, wenn ich Pech habe.“ Er grinste kokett: „Also pass auf, von wem du von nun an träumst. Kann ja sein, dass du in Ekstase den falschen Namen in die Welt hinausschreist.“ „Überheblicher Bastard“, murrte Edward belustigt und hob eins von Roys Beinen an, um an der Innenseite zu nagen, „Pass du lieber auf, dass du im Suff nicht damit angibst, den Fullmetal Alchemist verführt zu haben. Captain Hawkeye könnte Anstoß dran nehmen.“

 

Roy warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf: „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Diese Nacht hat keinerlei Bedeutung für sie. Wir sind noch nicht zusammen. Noch nicht.“ Er fletschte die Zähne, als Edwards Hand über sein Glied strich und es augenblicklich auf die Berührung reagierte: „Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, so wahr ich hier stehe ... liege ... was auch immer. Ich liebe sie. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für ein Glück du hast? Wie lange ich schon darauf warte, so mit ihr zusammen zu sein, wie du es mit Winry bist?!“

 

„Och, jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht, Mustang“, witzelte Edward und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es so witzig für ihn nicht war, „heißt das, mein Können als Bettwärmer kann dich nicht davon überzeugen, regelmäßige Termine mit mir zu vereinbaren?“ Roy schrie auf, als er mehrere Male kräftig über sein Glied rieb, was in einem leisen Lachen mündete: „Ich bin nicht edelmütig genug, mich mehr als einmal als Stressventil anzubieten. Was ab morgen mit deiner Ehe passiert, liegt allein in deiner Verantwortung. Ich weiß, wie es ist, sexuell frustriert zu sein, Ed, verdammt, ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwo einen Mann gibt, der es nicht versteht, aber ...“ Er wurde ernst und richtete sich halb auf einem Ellenbogen auf, um Edward eine zittrige Hand in den Nacken legen zu können: „Überleg dir genau, was wichtiger für dich ist. Deine unbefriedigte Affinität zu Männern oder deine Ehefrau. Und ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass du es bereuen wirst, solltest du Winry verlieren.“ Er ließ sich wieder fallen, zu aufgewühlt, um sich lange aufrecht halten zu können und kicherte: „Aber genug der Moralpredigten der Stadtschlampe Roy Mustang. Wir haben schließlich noch was anderes vor, richtig?“

 

„Nenn dich nicht so.“

 

„Ich wage mich zu erinnern, dass du mir diese Bezeichnung verliehen hast.“

 

„Ich meinte es nicht so. Aber du neigst zur Selbstkasteiung. Also nutz bitte nicht die Worte, die ich dir im Zorn an den Kopf werfe. Ich ... mag das nicht.“

 

Roys Lachen verstummte und er schmunzelte nur noch melancholisch: „Verstanden, Sir.“ Edward erhob sich, sehnsuchtsvoll Roys Bein entlang streichend und wandte sich Richtung Bad: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“ Roy sah ihm nachdenklich nach und tat, wie geheißen. Edward verschwand durch die Tür und tauchte nach kurzem Rumoren mit einer kleinen Flasche in der Hand wieder auf. Sie war dunkelrot, mit kleinen Herzen in einem helleren Ton dekoriert. Wäre er weniger erhitzt gewesen, hätte Roy wahrscheinlich wieder losgelacht: „Was ist das denn? Trägst du immer Liebestränke mit dir durch die Gegend?“ Edward druckste ein wenig herum, doch dann legte er entschieden eine Hand auf Roys Lendenwirbelsäule und fragte: „Du weißt, was ich mit dir machen will, nicht wahr?“

 

„Ich habe ein grobe Vorstellung, ja.“

 

Edward hielt die Flasche hoch, öffnete sie und ließ etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Finger tropfen: „Das ist Gleitcreme. Sie wird ... alles angenehmer machen.“ Roy starrte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an: „... Und du hast das Ding die ganze Zeit in deiner Manteltasche mitgeschleppt?“ Dann wandte er sich ab und boxte eine Faust in seine offene Hand: „Nun, von deinen seltsamen Hobbys mal abgesehen erklärt es einiges!“ Edward blinzelte verwirrt: „Tatsächlich?“ Er hatte mit mehr Protest oder zumindest mit einigen Fragen gerechnet. Roy nickte jedoch nur und ließ sich flach auf die Matratze fallen: „Natürlich! Ich hatte ein paar Frauen, die es von hinten wollten, ich hatte aber nie das Bedürfnis, es auszuprobieren. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wie sie es sich erträglich gestaltet hätten.“

 

„Che. Hätte wissen müssen, dass es dich nicht überrascht. Flittchen.“

 

Roys betrübte Augen veranlassten ihn zu dem Wunsch, die überflüssige Kränkung zurückzunehmen, doch er ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Sagt der Typ, der mich um ein Schäferstündchen angefleht hat. Beginnen Sie, Mr. Elric. Gutes Gelingen!“ Edward musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Roy so locker mit der neuen Erfahrung umgehen würde. Andererseits war er ein Wissenschaftler und naturgemäß neugierig. Möglicherweise verdrängte der Wissensdurst etwas von seiner Nervosität. Er verteilte reichlich von der Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand und auch einen großzügigen Schuss auf seinem einsatzbereiten Penis und kicherte: „Dass sich der majestätische Roy Mustang mal für mich bücken würde ...“

 

„Was redest du da? Ich habe mich damals die ganze Zeit für dich gebückt! Anders hätte ich dir kaum in die Augen sehen können!“

 

„... Okay. Schätze, den hätte ich kommen sehen müssen.“

 

Edward positionierte seine Finger und schob vorsichtig einen davon in Roys After. Und sofort wurde ihm klar, dass all das kühne Auftreten nur eine Fassade war. Roy war nicht verspannt, er war versteinert. Was bei anderen vielleicht nur ein geringfügiges Hindernis dargestellt hätte, war bei ihm eine sturmsichere Barrikade. Der Mann war ein Muskelpaket und Edward war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal die Spri... Spri... Spritzen bei den regelmäßigen medizinischen Militäruntersuchungen widerstandslos in ihn eindrangen.

 

Er versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich, aber als sich Roys Finger schließlich so sehr im weißen Laken verkrampft hatten, dass die Knöchel hell hervortraten, seufzte er und strich ihm mit leichtem Druck den Rücken hinauf. Dabei legte er sich so weit es ging über ihn und küsste eine zitternde Schulter: „Entspann dich, Mustang. Ich gehe nicht weiter, als du erlaubst. Nicht, dass ich ʼne andere Wahl hätte ...“

 

„Du hast leicht reden.“

 

„Kein Stress. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit.“

 

Roy knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er bemühte sich redlich, doch das befremdliche Gefühl, etwas in den Körper hineingeschoben zu bekommen, wo eigentlich das Gegenteil vorgesehen war, schien seine Muskeln instinktiv zu beeinflussen. Jedes Mal, wenn er es gerade geschafft hatte, sie ein wenig zu lockern, drang Edwards Finger tiefer in ihn ein und als er endlich nach langen, harten Minuten dachte, es wäre geschafft, bohrte sich ein zweiter erbarmungslos hinterher. Nichts daran fühlte sich gut an! Waren Edwards „Freunde“ alles Masochisten gewesen?

 

Zwei Finger intus und er hatte schon keine Lust mehr. Wie sollte er Edwards Glied ertragen?!

 

Schweiß lief ihm in Rinnsalen die Wangen herunter. Und natürlich war es Schweiß, was hätte es sonst sein können? Riza würde in ihrem ganzen Leben keinen Analverkehr kennenlernen, soviel stand fest. Er ächzte leise und eine heiße Zunge leckte die Nässe von seinen Wangen, bevor sich eine Hand auf seine verkrampfte legte und sie sanft massierte: „Glückwunsch, Mustang! Mit zwei Fingern kann man schon jede Menge anfangen.“ Entkräftet starrte er nur stumm weiter an die Wand. Es konnte nur schlimmer werden, oder? Also über was zum Teufel freute sich Edward so sehr?

 

Und Edward begann, seine Finger zu bewegen. Nach oben, nach unten, zu beiden Seiten. Er dehnte Roy bis zum Maximum und es tat weh! Zwar war es wesentlich besser auszuhalten als die Penetration selbst, aber er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, wie sich seine Geschlechtsgenossen willentlich dazu bereit erklären konnten, eine solche Tortur-

 

Sie kam so überraschend, dass er überhaupt keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte, einen spitzen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er riss die Augen auf, als eine Welle der Erregung wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fegte. Die Hand, die nicht von Edward festgehalten wurde, zuckte so weit zurück, dass sie ein Stück des Bezuges verrückte und er hatte plötzlich Mühe, die durch unregelmäßige Atemzüge ausgestoßene Luft wieder einzufangen. Edward hauchte ihm ins Ohr und als er seine schreckgeweiteten Augen auf ihn richtete, erkannte er ein sadistisches Grinsen: „Gefun~den!“ Besorgtes Unbehagen keimte in Roy auf: „Huh ...? Was gefundAAARGH!“

 

Er keuchte angestrengt beim unwillkürlichen Versuch, Abstand zwischen sich und Edwards erbarmungslos kreisende Finger zu bekommen. Was immer dieser kleine Mistkerl auch „gefunden“ hatte, ließ ihn die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren, etwas, was er auf keinen Fall zulassen wollte.

 

Nicht, dass das blonde Luder ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Vielmehr rammte er ihm wenig zuvorkommend einen dritten Finger hinterher, der ihm erst abscheuliche Schmerzen beschied, welche aber gleich darauf von einer weiteren heftigen Gefühlsexplosion gestillt wurden. Roy konnte seine Stimme nicht zurückhalten, sobald Edward eine bestimmte Bewegung machte und jetzt war er sich ganz sicher, dass ihm der Schweiß in Bächen vom Gesicht triefte, denn er spürte ihn am ganzen Körper ausbrechen. Auf einmal schien sich seine Muskulatur auf Edwards Seite geschlagen zu haben, denn sie löste sich spürbar, nur um sich beim nächsten Fingerstoß ruckartig zusammenzuziehen. Seine Beine fingen an, erbärmlich zu zittern und vor seinen Augen tanzten weiße Punkte. „Ed...ward ...“, würgte er geplagt hervor, „was machst du ... mit mir ...?“

 

„Willkommen in der Welt der maskulinen Anatomie“, Edward lag noch immer dicht über ihn gebeugt und lehnte sich nun noch weiter an seine Ohrmuschel heran, um ihm die Einzelheiten zuzuflüstern. Roys Augen wurden handtellergroß: „Was zum Geier?! Warum haben wir sowas?! Das ist doch völlig unlogisch, verdammt nochmaHAl! Fullmetal, hör auf damit, mir mitten im SaHAtz-“ Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen und Edward mit einem Ellenbogen von sich herunterzustoßen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus, packte das Handgelenk und warf sich mit nur noch mehr Gewicht auf ihn: „Vielleicht ist es Gottes Geschenk an Leute wie mich, wer kann das schon sagen? Lass es zu, Mustang. Es gibt Dinge, die sind deinen Widerstand nicht wert. Das hier ist eines davon.“

 

Er spielte noch eine Weile mit Roy, ehe ihn ein geflüstertes „Ed ... bitte ...“ bis ins Innerste seines Gliedes traf. Er zog langsam die Finger aus ihm heraus und strich mit der Nase über seinen Nacken: „Was willst du, Mustang?“ „Ich weiß nicht“, rief Roy frustriert, „Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt nochmal! Woher auch?! Weniger. Mehr! Nichts! Alles. Ich ...“ Er ließ sein Gesicht ermattet in die Laken fallen und nuschelte beschämt hinein: „Ich will nur, dass es ... aufhört ... Was macht ihr in solchen Fällen?!“ „Das“, antwortete Edward ihm lapidar und drang ohne jede Vorwarnung tief in ihn ein.

 

Roys Aufschrei hätte dieses Mal Tote aufwecken können, doch Edward war sich sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Die Leichtigkeit, mit dem sein steinharter Penis in ihm verschwunden war, sprach Bände von Roys völliger Gelöstheit und hätte er ihm vorher das übliche Vorgehen erklärt, hätte er sich höchstens völlig verkrampft. Das düster glänzende Auge, welches ihn nun unter verklebten Ponyfransen anstierte, versprach einen schmerzhaften Flammentod, sobald er sich wieder weit genug von ihm entfernt hatte, um unbeabsichtigte Selbstentzündung ausschließen zu können. Zum Glück wusste Edward, dass Roy am Ende des Aktes wesentlich zufriedener sein würde als in diesem Augenblick, sodass er nicht allzu sehr um sein Leben bangte. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Es tut mir leid, okay?“, lächelte er entschuldigend, „Aber du hast gefragt und ich habe dir Antwort gegeben! Und glaub mir, wenn du wüsstest, was du willst, hättest du seit mehreren Minuten darum gebettelt!“ „Ich bettele nicht“, fuhr der Brigadier General, durch Schmerz und Schock geblendet, zornig auf und versuchte sich in einem erneuten Angriff, „Glaub ja nicht für eine Sekunde, ein Winzling wie du würde-“

 

Edward nutzte diese weitere, selbstauferlegte Ablenkung, um zuzustoßen.

 

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass ihn nach den verruchten Fingern keines von Edwards Körperteilen noch einmal derart überwältigen konnte, wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Nicht einmal die Luft zum Schreien kam ihm noch über die Lippen, alles, was er tun konnte, war, gequält zu stöhnen. Edward verfiel in einen beständigen Rhythmus mit kurzen, schnellen Intervallen dazwischen. Ein Schauer nach dem nächsten jagte durch Roys Körper und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er meinen können, dass Edward ihn mit den ständigen gezielten Attacken auf seinen neuentdeckten Schwachpunkt aufreiben wollte.

 

... Wem machte er etwas vor? Genau das war die Absicht. Wie es auch Roy bei seinen Frauen machte. Es war eine eigenwillige Art, sich über jemanden lustig zu machen. Er selbst nutzte ebenfalls jede Schwachstelle seiner Partnerinnen, um sie zu einem Punkt zu treiben, an dem sie sich gegen gar nichts mehr wehren wollten. Er schluckte mühsam, als sein Blickfeld vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Es war auf eine seltsame Weise gleichzeitig demütigend und erregend. Fühlten sich auch Frauen so oder war dies der Tick eines Mannes, der krampfhaft versuchte, sich den letzten Fetzen Stolz zu bewahren? Er wusste von sich, seine Partnerinnen niemals ernsthaft zu entwürdigen gewünscht zu haben, es war lediglich ein Teil des persönlichen Triumphes, sie nichts anderes mehr sehen, an nichts anderes mehr denken zu lassen als ihn.

 

Er verharrte, als sich plötzlich Edwards Hände um seine Ellenbogen schlossen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck richtete er ihn auf und Roy sank auf Knien in seinen Schoß. Den erneuten Schrei, der seiner Kehle entsprang, würgte er kurzerhand ab, zu stur, um sich völlig dem exquisiten Schmerz von Edwards bis zum Ansatz in ihm versinkenden Glied hinzugeben. Dieser hielt nicht eine Sekunde inne. Stattdessen strichen seine Hände über jede Stelle des brennenden Körpers, die er erreichen konnte und er küsste seinen Hals hinunter: „Du bist ... außergewöhnlich still ... Hat es dir ... die Sprache verschlagen? Du willst ... nicht behaupten, dass ... es dir nicht gefällt, oder?“ Roy biss die Zähne zusammen und warf den Kopf zurück, als Edward wieder seinen Penis umfasste und zärtlich daran rieb. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das Ego des jungen Mannes mit irgendetwas Zusätzlichem als seiner verräterischen Körpersprache zu füttern. Dieses vermaledeite, kaum zu unterdrückende Stöhnen war schon schlimm genug!

 

„Wie siehtʼs ... aus, Mustang? Ist ein bisschen ... was anderes ... wenn dein Partner genau weiß ... wo er hin zu fassen hat, hm?“

 

Edward, wie es typisch für ihn war, ließ natürlich nicht locker. Was hatte er von dem kleinen Wiesel erwartet? Und ihre gegenwertige Stellung ließ zudem wenig Raum, um sich gegen die ständigen Zugriffe zur Wehr zu setzen. Eigentlich gar keinen. Roy war ausgeliefert und ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes empfand es als aufregend. Konnte man so ein verräterisches Verhalten überhaupt als Verstand bezeichnen? Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wurden Edwards Stöße unregelmäßig und zunehmend gröber, die Hand, die seinen Penis stimulierte, beinahe schmerzhaft herrisch.

 

Und Edward kam. In ihm. Das Gefühl, mit dem heißen Samen eines anderen Mannes gefüllt zu werden, war gleichzeitig ein beunruhigender Gedanke und eine höchst erregende Empfindung. Roy quiekte sehr zu seiner Beschämung überrascht auf, als Edward über ihm zusammensackte und sie damit beide der Länge nach auf die Matratze zurückwarf. „Tut mir leid“, keuchte er ihm ins Ohr, „ich hatte nicht vor, vor dir zu schießen, aber ... du machst mich fertig, Mustang!“ Er glitt aus ihm heraus und es entsetzte Roy, dass er ihm in dem Augenblick fehlte, in dem er warme Flüssigkeit seine Innenschenkel hinab laufen spürte. Edward richtete sich mühsam auf und kniete sich zwischen seinen Beinen hin, um sich verlegen über sein knallrotes Gesicht zu streichen: „Scheiße! Erst diese einseitige Nummer im Bad, jetzt das. Glaub mir, normalerweise kommen meine Jungs immer auf ihre Kosten, aber du bist echt ʼn ganz anderes Kaliber.“ Er brach in ein Grinsen aus: „Nicht, dass ich was anderes erwartet hätte.“

 

Roy wagte einen Schulterblick und entspannte sich unmittelbar. Das war der Edward, den er kannte. Ein bisschen verlegen, wenn es um ganz persönliche Dinge ging, aber offener im Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen, als gesund für ihn war. Er mochte diesen Edward. Mit ihm konnte er umgehen.

 

Allerdings hatte er noch immer ein Problem. Seine unbefriedigte Manneskraft scheuerte unangenehm über die Laken, die sich so rau wie nie zuvor anfühlten und wenn er der Reibung nicht bald entkam, würde es sehr peinlich für ihn werden.

 

Etwas zögerlich, als wollte er es vermeiden, den Unwillen des sexbesessenen, ihm seltsam überlegenen Edward zu provozieren, versuchte er, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Es war umständlich, weil Edward kein Stück von ihm wegzurücken gedachte, und so schaffte er es nicht einmal nach ausgedehnter Herumwälzerei. Mit einem ungehaltenen Stöhnen gab er auf. Sein immer noch glühender Innenoberschenkel blieb dabei auf der Automail liegen und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm die Kälte des Metalls auf. Er schnitt mit einem Schauern eine Grimasse. „Ah“, erklang es hinter ihm, „sie erwärmt sich nur sehr schlecht. Ist es dir unangenehm? Tut mir echt lei-“ Eine kalte Automail war im Moment seine geringste Sorge, und so warf Roy barsch dazwischen: „Ed, ich bin Kriegsveteran, keine Prinzessin auf der Erbse! Ja, ich spüre den Temperaturunterschied und es ist eine solche Lappalie, dass ich noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken will! Und jetzt hör auf, dich für jedes Missgeschick, jede kleine Unannehmlichkeit zu entschuldigen und beweg dich! Ich fürchte, wenn ich noch länger so liegenbleibe, geschieht ein Unglück!“

 

Er stemmte sich in die Höhe, um sich über die Seite von seinem derzeit größten Störfaktor wegfallen zu lassen, doch im nächsten Moment packte dieser ihn an der Hüfte und warf ihn regelrecht auf den Rücken. Ihm blieb kurz die Luft weg und als er die Augen öffnete, grinste Edward bedrohlich über ihm: „Das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen, hab ich recht?“ Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schob er die Lenden vor und verschwand erneut in Roy. Dieser schrie laut auf, auch wenn er das Eindringen dank der vorangegangenen Aktivitäten kaum spürte. Verdattert starrte er Edward mit großen Augen an: „Wa... Schon wieder?!“ Edward schien selbst etwas zerknirscht: „Was hast du erwartet?! Bei deiner Herumzappelei hat sich dein Arsch die ganze Zeit an meine Glocken gepresst!“ Roy blinzelte.

 

Oh.

 

Gut.

 

Vielleicht war es diesmal tatsächlich seine Schuld. Sorgfältigere Überlegungen waren in Zukunft angebracht.

 

Edward ließ ihm keine Zeit für Überlegungen. Mit beinahe verzweifelter Intensität nahm er seinen unbarmherzigen Rhythmus wieder auf, wobei er die Vorzüge ihrer neuen Positionen rückhaltlos ausnutzte und Roy voller überschwänglicher Leidenschaft küsste. Mehrmals. So oft, dass dieser beinahe keine Chance hatte, sich über den wachsenden Druck in seinem Brustkorb Sorgen zu machen.

 

Beinahe.

 

Den Roy wäre nicht Roy gewesen, wenn er sich durch die vielen Genüsse von dem einen Missstand hätte ablenken lassen. So vorteilhaft die neue Lage für Edward war – er hatte fast unbeschränkten Zugriff auf Roys komplette Front – so wenig wohl fühlte sich Roy. Die Bauchlage hatte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben, so als hätte er einfach nur die Füße in die Matratze stemmen und sich zu einem Kickstart abdrücken müssen, um Edwards Griff zu entkommen, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. In der Rückenlage jedoch fühlte er sich überwältigt, wehrlos. Offen.

 

Er fragte sich automatisch, ob eine eigenständige und selbstbewusste Frau wie Riza eine derartige Stellung zu schätzen wusste. Er krallte sich an Edwards Schultern fest: „Fullmetal ... du ... warte einen Moment ... Lass mich ...“ Edward hielt tatsächlich überrascht inne und das kurze Zögern war alles, was Roy benötigte, um ihm die Beine um die Hüften zu schlingen und sich mit Schwung über die Seite zu rollen. Sie tauschten die Plätze und der unangenehme Druck in Roys Brust verschwand fast umgehend. Ja, so war es viel besser.

 

Edward starrte ihn erst dümmlich an, doch dann entfuhr ein Lachen seiner Kehle: „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du selbst im Bett noch den Überblick behalten willst!“ Sein Blick verdunkelte sich verführerisch: „Oder vielleicht etwa gerade im Bett ...?“ „Halt den Mund, Fullmetal“, keuchte Roy atemlos und wimmerte, als Edward seine Frechheit mit einem besonders tiefen Stoß konterte. Eine Hand grub sich durch tiefschwarzes Haar in Roys Nacken und Edward zog ihn zu sich herunter gegen seine Stirn. Die andere Hand umfasste einmal mehr Roys Penis und rieb mit festem Druck. „Alle Trümpfe liegen bei dir, Mustang“, spöttelte er amüsiert, „wie wirst du sie nutzen?“ Und dann erschauderte er, als sich ein finsteres Lächeln auf Roys Gesicht ausbreitete: „Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Ed. Ich bin Anfänger, aber wie du anscheinend vergessen hast, lerne ich ausgesprochen schnell.“

 

Dieses Mal war Edward mit lautem Kreischen an der Reihe, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort tauchte Roy ab und attackierte seinen Oberkörper mit zarten Bissen und Küssen, leckte ihm über die Brustwarzen, saugte daran, massierte seine Seiten, alles begleitet von einem stetigen Auf und Ab seiner Hüften. Ein Ruck ging durch Roys Körper, als er den optimalen Winkel gefunden hatte und von da an schloss er sich jedes Mal, wenn er ihn in sich aufnahm, so fest um ihn, dass Edwards Hand sich zerstörerisch in Roys Haar verkrampft hätte, wenn er sich nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, es loszulassen und sie stattdessen in die Laken zu krallen. Sie stöhnten beide, verloren in ihrem eigenen Empfinden.

 

Roy hätte es gerne hinausgezögert, doch er hatte länger unter Druck gestanden als Edward, war erschöpft und ungeduldig und – verdammt – diese „maskuline Anatomie“ war eine lohnenswerte Entdeckung. Er sah die Umgebung in hellem Licht verschwinden und Edwards Hand wusste genau, wie er ihn fassen musste und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an! Und dann bäumte er sich mit einem fast glückselig klingenden Schrei auf und kam in Edwards talentierten Händen. Der Anblick, nach dem er so viele Jahre gelechzt hatte, ließ auch Edwards Beherrschung bersten und er erreichte direkt im Anschluss einen nie gekannten Höhepunkt.

 

Einige Sekunden lang erfüllten nur ihre hastigen Atemzüge die Luft. Plötzlich schwankte Roy und fiel vornüber in Edwards wartende Arme. So lagen sie stumm für einige lange, befriedigende Minuten zusammen, in denen der ehemalige Alchemist nichts anderes tat, als beruhigend durch Roys Haare zu streichen.

 

Schließlich hob sich Roys Brust in einem besonders tiefen, kontrollierten Atemzug und er murmelte in eine muskulöse Schulter: „Entschuldige.“ Edward war ehrlich verwirrt: „Wofür entschuldigst du dich?“

 

„Die Nacht ist noch nicht rum, aber ich fürchte ... für mich ist hier Endstation.“

 

Roy erhob sich und wälzte sich zur Bettkante, wo er sich in eine sitzende Position zwängte, aber noch nicht aufstand. Er kicherte müde: „Ich bin ... wohl tatsächlich nicht mehr so jung ... wie ich mich fühle. Echt zu schade ...“ „Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Edward mit unverhohlener Sorge in der Stimme, als sich sein Freund nicht ohne Mühe erhob und um das Bett herum stakste. „Dusche“, grinste Roy, „Ich habe sicher nicht vor, in meinen eigenen Körperflüssigkeiten einzuschlafen.“ Er strauchelte kurz und Edward stand schneller an seiner Seite, als er sich wieder fangen konnte: „Vorsicht! ... Du bist echt die Härte. Kannst kaum stehen, aber denkst über solche Kinkerlitzchen nach!“

 

„Die Basis eines jeden Strategen. Ein klarer Kopf.“

 

„Und unvernünftiges Verhalten! Du wirst umkippen und dir deinen klaren Kopf einschlagen, wenn du so weitermachst!“

 

Roy dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann entschlossen: „Gut. Dann begleite mich.“

 

„Wa-“

 

„Auf diese Weise werden wir beide sauber und du kannst darauf aufpassen, dass ich aufrecht stehenbleibe und mir nichts Überlebenswichtiges einschlage.“

 

Edward hatte dieser Logik nichts entgegenzusetzen. Also nahmen sie die zweite gemeinsame Dusche in dieser Nacht. Es lag diesmal keinerlei sexuelle Spannung in der Luft und Edward genoss es einfach, als Roys kräftige Finger seinen Kopf mit Shampoo einmassierten. Obwohl er nicht bestreiten konnte, dass er nicht genug von ihm bekam, hätte er es nicht über sich gebracht, Roy ein weiteres Mal zu nehmen. Der Brigadier General sah so ehrlich erschöpft aus, dass er wahrscheinlich auf halbem Wege ins Koma gefallen wäre und das war etwas, was Edward beileibe noch nicht nötig hatte. Und so wuschen sie sich, wechselten mit vereinten Kräften das Bettzeug und fielen, nachdem sie sich zumindest in Schlafanzughosen gehüllt hatten – Edwards geliehenes Exemplar einen Hauch zu kurz, worauf er auch mit Genugtuung hinwies – nebeneinander in tiefen Schlaf.

 

\---

 

Roy erwachte zum verdächtigen Knacken seines Bettgestells. Desorientiert blickte er auf Edwards Rücken, der auf der Kante hockte und sich soeben sein Hemd überstrich, dann zum Fenster hin, durch dessen Vorhänge das trübe Licht eines sehr frühen Morgens fiel. Er sah zurück auf seinen Freund und legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten: „Wohin gehst du?“ Edwards Schultern spannten sich an, als er die leise Stimme vernahm, lösten sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder. „... Heim“, ertönte es geschlagen. Es konnte noch nicht sonderlich spät sein.

 

„Um diese Zeit? Wieso?“

 

Der blonde Schopf senkte sich kaum merklich: „Ich dachte, ich gehe, bevor du mich nochmal sehen musst.“ Roy hob belustigt eine Augenbraue: „Wie, du verführst mich, nagelst mich und dann machst du dich heimlich aus dem Staub? Ich habe Besseres von dir erwartet.“ Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihm bei der Bewegung ein wenig schummrig wurde: „Leg dich wieder hin. Wenn du ohne Frühstück verschwindest, fühle ich mich schmutzig, werde grantig und dann sorge ich dafür, dass du mein Haus maximal als kreischende Fackel verlässt.“ Er hörte, wie Edward die Luft einsaugte: „Aber ... ich dachte ...“ Roy schnaubte: „Was? Dass ich dir die Nacht deines Lebens gewähre und dir am nächsten Tag die Freundschaft kündige? Ich war wirklich der Meinung, dass du Besseres von mir erwartest. Anscheinend muss ich an meinem Urteilsvermögen feilen.“

 

Zufrieden spürte er, wie sich nach gut einer Minute Bedenkzeit die Matratze senkte, als sich ein zusätzliches Gewicht auf ihr niederließ. Er wäre beinahe wieder eingenickt, wenn nicht plötzlich lautes Schluchzen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Er richtete sich irritiert auf und drehte etwas mühsam den Kopf: „Ed? Was ist los?“ Edward lachte einmal harsch auf und breitete die Arme aus: „Das hier ist los! Verdammt, Mustang, wie ist es zu diesem Bockmist gekommen?! Wie konntest du so einfach in meine Launen einwilligen?!“

 

Roy blinzelte. Ging es darum? War der alte, treuherzige Edward wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und bereute es nun, sich seinen unterdrückten Gelüsten hingegeben zu haben? „Fullmetal, ich ...“, begann er, doch stellte gleich darauf fest, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Eiseskälte huschte ihm über den Rücken und er schauderte, als er daran dachte, wie viel er verlieren konnte, wenn Edwards verwirrtes Gehirn ihm die Schuld an dem Vorfall gab. Wenn auch nicht grundsätzlich illegal, war ein Seitensprung doch verpönt und dieser hier würde wahrscheinlich gerechterweise ihm zugeschrieben werden, hätte er doch Verantwortungsbewusstsein über persönliche Ehre stellen und Edward von seinen unflätigen Fantastereien abbringen müssen. Aufwallende Panik und Gewissensbisse drehten ihm den Magen um.

 

Beides schien sich in seinen Augen widerzuspiegeln, denn im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Edward drückte ihn fluchend an sich: „Scheiße! SCHEISSE! Es tut mir leid, Mustang, ich bin so ein egoistischer Drecksack! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, okay? Nichts hiervon ist deine Schuld! Ich hab alles falsch gemacht! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid!“ „Was tut dir leid?“, fragte Roy geringfügig überwältigt.

 

„Das alles“, wimmerte Edward, „die ganze Nacht! Ich habe mich meinen idiotischen Trieben hingegeben und was noch schlimmer ist, dich in diesen Irrsinn mit reingezogen! Ich habe auf dein Ehrgefühl gepocht und dich damit erpresst, habe dich zu Sex mit einem Kerl gezwungen, obwohl ich wusste, dass du keinerlei Interesse daran hast! Ich habe dich eingesperrt und missbraucht und gedemütigt und deinen Ruf in Gefahr gebracht, alles nur wegen einer verdrehten fixen Idee aus meiner Kindheit! Und dabei weiß ich doch inzwischen nur zu gut, wie ich in deinen Augen ausgesehen haben muss! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mich eins der Kinder aus Resembool aus heiterem Himmel anmachen würde ... GOTT! Verzeih mir, dass ich mich dir so aufgedrängt habe. Es ist so peinlich, dass ich damals versucht habe, dich zu derartigen Abscheulichkeiten zu überreden. Und dann habe ich dich auch noch zu diesem aberwitzigen Versprechen verleitet! Und ich war so sauer, so sauer, ohne zu kapieren, dass du mir damit nur Zeit geben wolltest, dich überhaupt schätzen zu lernen! Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten!“

 

Roy atmete erleichtert auf. Edward bereute also nicht die Nacht an sich, sondern nur die Umstände. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen, hatte er doch für einige schrecklich lange Augenblicke befürchtet, einige seiner engsten Freunde zu verlieren. Er schloss behutsam die Arme um den zitternden Körper an seinem Hals: „Sag das nicht. Meine Motive waren weniger uneigennützig als du denkst. Ich habe dir das Angebot nur gemacht, weil ich absolut sicher gewesen bin, dass du es im Laufe der Zeit völlig vergessen würdest. Kindliche Neugier verliert sich mit den Jahren und darauf habe ich vertraut.“

 

Kaum, dass seine Hände den zuckenden Rücken berührten, stieß Edward ihn mit Entsetzen von sich weg und ließ sich mit über dem Gesicht verschränkten Armen zurück in die Kissen fallen: „DANN IST ES JA NOCH SCHLIMMER! Alles, was du damals gesagt hast, war ehrlich gemeint! Du hast dich nicht im Entferntesten für mich interessiert und ich habe mich einfach darüber hinweggesetzt und dich VERGEWALTIGT!“

 

Roy starrte ihn an. Plötzlich schlug er hastig beide Hände über den Mund und krümmte sich über der Bettdecke zusammen. Edward lugte erst überrascht unter den Armen hervor und richtete sich dann erschrocken auf: „Was ist mit dir? Hast du Schmerzen?“ Er sah sich hastig um in der Hoffnung, einen Mülleimer zu entdecken. Roy sah aus, als wollte er sich jede Sekunde übergeben.

 

„PFFFFHM!“

 

Edward runzelte die Stirn. Das Geräusch, welches durch die verhakten Finger drang, klang verdächtig nach ...

 

„PFAHAHAHAHAHA, dass du dir deswegen die Augen aus dem Kopf heulst, HAHAHAHAHA!“

 

Edward fuhr sofort gereizt auf: „Du mieser Bastard! Was ist so komisch, häh?! Ich geh hier fast ein vor Kummer und Gram und du lachst?! Solltest du nicht ... du weißt schon ... traumatisiert oder verzweifelt oder ... wenigstens wütend sein ...?“ Zum Ende des Satzes hin war er immer leiserer und niedergeschlagener geworden, aber Roy konnte sich trotzdem nicht beruhigen.

 

„Ed, du weißt, dass es mir gefallen hat, du warst doch dabei, verdammt nochmal! Du hast gesehen, was du mit mir gemacht hast! Wie oft hätte ich denn kommen müssen, ehe es deiner Meinung nach als Beweis meiner Zustimmung durchgegangen wäre? Bis ich vertrocknet wie ein Wüstenkadaver unter dir zerriesele?! Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du von mir verlangst!“

 

Edward biss sich mit tränenerstickter Stimme auf die Unterlippe: „Aber ... aber du hast nichts davon gewollt! Und als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin ... ich ... Du hast Fieber, Mustang!“ Roy hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Hatte er das? Er betastete seine Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich ein wenig warm anfühlte. Das erklärte auch das leichte Schwächegefühl, welches ihn seit dem Aufwachen plagte. „Hm“, murmelte er unbeeindruckt, „Überanstrengung, würde ich sagen. Das Trinken, das Tanzen, der Sex ... Es ist nicht leicht, mit ʼner Rakete wie dir mitzuhalten. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke – viele alte Herren sterben im Bett mit jungen Hüpfern am Herzinfarkt. Ist wohl der Preis, den sie für die Gier nach dieser Form ewiger Jugend zahlen müssen.“ Edward spuckte wütend aus: „Vergleich dich nicht mit perversen greisen Säcken! Du hast nichts getan, um irgendeinen Preis bezahlen zu müssen!“

 

„Schön, dass du was Besseres in mir siehst. Und jetzt mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich hatte großen Spaß, Fullmetal. Es war eine Nacht, die ich sicher nicht so schnell vergessen werde. Und jetzt bring mich nicht noch einmal so zum Lachen, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig.“

 

Edward ließ den Kopf hängen: „... Es tut mir leid.“

 

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es schön war.“

 

„Aber du hast es eigentlich nicht gewollt. Ich hätte dich nicht zwingen dürfen.“

 

Roy sah einige stille Tränen das bebende Kinn hinunterlaufen. Er seufzte schwer und klopfte dicht neben sich auf die Matratze: „Komm. Leg dich zu mir.“ Edward gehorchte zögernd. Als er dicht genug herangerückt war, verhakte Roy die Finger seiner rechten Hand mit denen von Edwards linker und hob sie senkrecht über ihre Köpfe. „Edward Elric“, fragte er ernst, „wenn ich dich wirklich aus vollstem Herzen gebeten hätte, dich auf Knien rutschend angefleht hätte, mir diese Erfahrung zu ersparen, hättest du trotzdem auf Einhaltung der Abmachung bestanden?“ Edward starrte entgeistert auf ihre Hände, die locker ineinander verkeilt waren: „Nein, natürlich nicht!“ „Da hast du es“, grinste Roy aufmunternd, „du hast mich zu nichts gezwungen, Fullmetal. Alles, was ich tue, tue ich aus freien Stücken.“ Plötzlich packte er mit einem stahlharten Griff zu und entlockte Edward damit ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen: „Und nun komm ja nicht nochmal auf die fixe Idee, du hättest mir deinen Willen aufdrängen können, du kleiner Scheißer! Du könntest mir inzwischen vielleicht was ausrenken, aber stell ja nicht noch einmal meine Entscheidungskraft in Frage, klar?!“ Er ließ wieder locker, ohne die Hand zu senken. Von der Seite hörte er ein leises Glucksen: „... So sollte es eigentlich nicht laufen. Ich bin doch auch erwachsen, verdammt! Warum bist du immer noch um so Vieles vernünftiger?!“

 

„Du vergisst, dass ich dir immer noch vierzehn Jahre voraus habe. Und das wird auch so bleiben.“

 

„Ha, mach dir nichts vor! Wie Greed stets betont hat: Nichts ist unmöglich! Ich werde dich schon noch einholen!“

 

Roy lachte ob des unverhohlenen Trotzes, aber auch der Erleichterung in Edwards Stimme: „Streng dich an! Die Luft ist herrlich hier vorn!“

 

Sie spielten eine Zeitlang stumm mit ihren Fingern, ehe sich Edwards ebenfalls fest um Roys schlossen und er flüsterte: „Solltest du jemals einsam sein, Mustang ... Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.“ Roy brummte eine kurze, erheitert klingende Bestätigung: „Okay. Aber mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen.“ Edward drückte ihre Arme herunter und wälzte sich über ihn: „... Roy.“ Und in den goldenen Augen schimmerte so viel Zuneigung, so viel Hoffnung, dass es der Flame Alchemist nicht übers Herz brachte, sie abzuweisen. Edward wusste Bescheid. Alles, was er sich wünschte, war eine Möglichkeit. Roy schloss die Augen: „... Danke, Ed. Sollte ich jemals einsam sein, werde ich dich finden.“ Edward strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

 

Die Turmuhr des Viertels schlug Sechs.


End file.
